As the Past Catches Up
by Princess Sapphire
Summary: kagome sees inuyashakikyo kiss, she runs away and seals the well. but what happens when the opens itself up 3 years later and someone comes through to bring her back? will everything still be the same? ch. 18 up and workin!
1. Chapter 1

As The Past Catches Up  
  
By: Princess Sapphire  
  
A/N: heyya!! This is my very first inuyasha fic, and I hope everyone likes it!  
  
' ' means it's a thought  
  
" " are spoken words  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
KAGOME'S POV  
  
~*-*~ FLASHBACK~*-*~  
  
'Is-is that Kikyo? And INUYASHA!' I stared, eyes wide. 'oh my god, they're kissing!' I felt like my heart was wrenched out of my chest and torn into a million pieces. 'I thought you said you loved...me.' Tears welled up and threatened to spill. I slowly took steps backwards, not wanting to see any more of this betrayal, but I couldn't bring her eyes to leave the two. "Inuyasha..." I whispered quietly as I felt hot tears spill down my cheeks and I took off running. When I reached the village and Kaede's hut, I ran in, thanking the stars that Kaede and most of the villagers had gone to another village to help with disease. I grabbed my backpack and began stuffing all my belongings in when I felt a small tug on my sleeve.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Why are you crying?" asked a worried looking kitsune.  
  
I quickly wiped away the tears and put on a fake smile. I scooped up the kit in my arms and held him tight. "Nothing is wrong, Shippo. It's late, why don't you go back to sleep? I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
"Ok, as long as you're alright. Tomorrow can we go play instead of looking for more shards? You're only missing two more, they can wait, can't they?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Shippo, I-I won't be here tomorrow," I whispered, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Oh, do you have another one of those test things again? I guess I can wait until you come back." he replied deflatedly.  
  
"No, I won't be coming back anymore, sweetie."  
  
"HUH! Wh-what do you mean! You have to come back!" tears began to form in his eyes. "Was it Inuyasha! What did he do! Tell me! I'll teach that bully a lesson! I-"  
  
"No, it's not him. I don't belong in this time. I'm so sorry. I need you to promise me something Shippo," I said softly trying to push back more tears.  
  
"What? I'll do anything for you, Kagome," he sniffed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"I want you to promise me that you'll take care of the others and most importantly don't forget that I love you."  
  
"Kagome!" he cried, "Please don't leave!"  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, I have to." I bent down and kissed him on the head and gave him my favorite ring. "Here, this is my favorite ring. I want you to have it to remember me by. I'll miss you." I stood up quickly, grabbed my stuff, and ran out of the hut and to the well. I felt horrible, the poor kit. I finally reached the well. I climbed over the edge and jumped in when I heard a voice. "KAGOME!" It was Inuyasha's voice. I climbed out of the well in my time and sealed it for good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End of flashback  
  
INUYASHA'S POV  
  
I heard some rustling from behind a bush. I immediately jumped down from the tree and prepared to fight the unfortunate demon who was about to meet his end. My eyes widened when out from the bushes came, not a demon, but Kikyo. "K-Kikyo! I thought you were dead!"  
  
She smiled at me, but something wasn't right. I sniffed the air and the stench of blood and rotting corpses filled my nose. "I came back for you, Inuyasha." Her voice was icy, emotionless. She came forward and pressed her lips against mine. 'Kikyo. Wait! Kagome! I love Kagome, not Kikyo!' I quickly pulled away from the corpse.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "What's the matter? You love that reincarnation more than me, is that it?" she demanded angrily. I was about to answer when I smelled something. It was soft and gentle, but the comforting smell was mixed with a salty tint. I heard my name, whispered so soft I almost didn't catch it. My head turned in the direction of some high bushes and a shadowed figure running away. "Kagome..." I whispered. A cold, heartless laugh brought me back to my senses.  
  
"Ha! That bitch, look at her running away. Hmm, this must have really upset her." Kikyo said amused.  
  
"You bitch!" I yelled and sliced her in two. 'Oh my god. What have I done!?' I stared in shock as the body faded and turned to ashes, then were blown away. I blinked trying to clear my head. I sniffed the air again. Kagome was getting further and further away. 'Shit! She's heading for the well!' I ran after her, but I knew that she was too far ahead. When I finally reached the well, I saw her jump in. "KAGOME!" I screamed, as I neared the well, a bright purple light emerged from it, pushing me away. When it had faded, I jumped in after her, but I landed on the hard sandy bottom of the well. 'NO!'I fell to my knees and hit the floor; a few tears fell at my realization. She had sealed the well. 'No, damn you Kikyo. Look what you've done now! Kagome...please, come back.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" I froze and looked up. Miroku, Sango, and a crying Shippo looked down, grief in their eyes. I rose slowly, then leaped out of the well with all my strength and into the forest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PRESENT- KAGOME'S POV  
  
It was raining, hard. Everything was misted in a dark gray shroud. Everything had a ghostly feel to it. I walked, my eyes downcast. It had been exactly three years since that day. That day when my heart broke and I sealed the well for good. School had ended two weeks ago for summer and my mother suggested that we all go somewhere for the entire summer. I declined the offer so she, Souta, and grandpa left. I was sad to see my family leave but I needed some time to myself. Ever since I returned, they seem overly concerned about me. I continued to make my way home from the kendo gym, when I ran into some one and fell on my bottom. 'Ouch!' Wincing, I looked up, the person in front of me had long black hair, reaching almost to the waist. I gasped, "Inuyasha?" I whispered. The person turned around, looking confused.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked apologetically.  
  
"Y-yea, fine," I mumbled and walked faster towards my house. A flash of red flew across my path. I looked up, 'Inuyasha?' I thought. No, just some guy in a red overcoat trying to get out of the rain. Ever since I left all I've been thinking about is Inuyasha. Ha. My teachers had tried to get me to tell them why I wasn't concentrating. Imagine the looks on their faces if I told them I missed a hanyoukai! They'd send me to a psychiatrist! I was suddenly reminded of a song I used to listen to by Michelle Branch:  
  
  
  
  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's driftin over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
And when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell why you're here and who you are  
  
Cause everytime I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And everytime I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone.....  
  
I'm not alone  
  
  
  
I recognized the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone....  
  
I'm not alone  
  
  
  
When I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty lies within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
Whenever comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone...  
  
  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone..........  
  
  
  
And you're everyone I see,  
  
So tell me, do you see me???  
  
  
  
  
  
It started to rain even harder, so I hurried to get home. Once inside the warm, dry house I took off my shoes and coat and let them dry. I felt something soft and warm rubbing against my leg and I looked down to find Buyo. I picked him up and began petting him. "So, Buyo, are you here to comfort me?" I asked jokingly, when I heard a loud rumbling coming from his stomach. (A/N: um, does a catz tummy rumble?) "Ok, I guess you just came for me to get you some food huh?" I quickly poured some cat food into Buyo's bowl and ran upstairs to my room. I shut the door and began searching in my closet for my photo album. As soon as I got it, I flopped down on my bed with it. Slowly, I opened it. Pictures of my family and me a long time ago jumped out at me. As I continued to flip through it, a picture fell out onto my lap. I picked it up. It was the only picture of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, me, and Inuyasha. 'I wish I could go back. I miss them all so much!'  
  
  
  
When I woke up, the sun was shining on my face. I stretched a bit and took a quick shower, had breakfast, and ran outside to my shooting area. Standing in the sun, I slowly pulled back the bow, took a deep breath, and let go. I could feel the small breeze the arrow created as it hit the bullseye. I shot five more arrows before putting them away. As I was pulling out the last arrow, someone called my name.  
  
"Kagome!" I turned around to see none other than Hojo running up to me. "Hey, Kagome! Nice day, huh? Do you want to go out for a picnic with me?" he asked, eyes pleading.  
  
"Um, hehe, I'm actually really busy today, um, maybe some other time, ok?" I lied, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, you are? Hey! I know! How about I help you out! Then you'll get everything finished and we can go for that picnic! I know you want to!" he bubbled.  
  
"Uh, hehehe, I think I can handle it. I don't wanna ruin you day! Why don't you just go do stuff with your other friends?" 'Geez, can't this guy take a hint? Oh, no wait, this is Hojo.' -_-;;  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be happy to help you!"  
  
"No, thanks. Um, I'll see you later. Bye" I said and ran inside, locking the door before he could answer. "I guess I'll just watch tv for a while then go shoot some more arrows later."  
  
The sun was going to set in another hour when I came outside to shoot some more. I picked up my bow and relaxed, letting the arrow fly. As usual, it was a perfect bull's-eye. I was about to pull the bow back for another arrow, when I sensed someone nearby. I tried to hone in on the person. I gasped and dropped the bow and arrow. 'I-it can't be. No, that's impossible.' I looked in the direction of the person, but I couldn't see a thing, the bushes were blocking my view. I grabbed my bow in arrow and slowly walked in the direction of the person. The aura was all too familiar. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I came closer to the person. "I-Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yay!!! my first chapter!!! Ok, hmmmmmm, I want 1000 reviews! ok, you guyz heard me! Now get going! Got lotz of reviewz to write!!!! Oh and ONE more thing, does anyone think that I should have sesshoumaru in my story? Or do you guyz just want to wait until the next chapter to see whether or not he'd fit in? both are fine by me. K, so review review review review review!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! thanks for all the great reviews! right now, im actually beginning to write all these songfics!!! And I also hav a DBZ story to write so my updates for all of them will be pretty slow, gomen!!!! O and I almost forgot! I was just kiddin bout wantin 1000 reviews or what ever I said, hmmm, maybe at LEAST 15 by chapter 3?? Plz? *looks up with big shiny eyes with stars*  
  
Chapter 2!!!  
  
THIS IS KAGOME'S POV!!!  
  
"I-Inu-Inuyasha?" I called out, my heart pounding painfully in my chest. There was no answer. I stopped and looked around, tears continuing to fall. 'Please, Inuyasha.' I mentally prayed. But at the same time, I still never wanted to see him again. The image of him and Kikyo kissing in the forest was still fresh in my mind. My heart ached. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel a pulsing coming from the goshinboku. No. The pulsing came from the entire forest. 'Duh! This is Inuyasha's forest!' I mentally scolded myself. 'But wait! If there's a pulsing, then that means that he's here and he's alive!' I realized. "Inuyasha! Where are you! I know you're here!" I called again, but louder and a little angrily. Still no answer. 'Was he just playing with me? Or was my mind the one that was playing tricks on me?' I mentally questioned. "Why won't you answer me!!" I cried out in anguish, falling to my knees. My head snapped up, I could sense someone from behind me, the front of the forest.  
  
I jumped up, prepared to choke him for making me worry but excited to see him again. I ran forward. "Aaaahhh!!!" I screeched, coming to an abrupt halt inches from the very last person I wanted to see. I shivered, 'Eew!! How gross!! I almost touched him!!'  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!" I screamed in his face.  
  
"Huh?" he sputtered, confused. "I thought you were my girlfriend?"  
  
My eyes would have popped out of my head if they could when I heard that statement. "Wh-what gave you that idea!?!?!?!?!" I stuttered. (A/N: stuttered sputtered!! They rhyme!! Eheheh, um I'll just shup up and let you guyz continue reading.heheh -_-)  
  
"Um."  
  
"Grrrr. Okay, I want you to listen carefully now, ok?" I said coolly, waiting to get his full attention. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR WILL I EVER BE!!! NOW GO HOME HOJO!!!!" I yelled in his ear. Yeah, I know that's kinda only REALLY mean, but this guy just wouldn't take the hint so I had to stuff it down his throat. (hehehe..^_~)  
  
"Oh, ok Kagome. If you insist. I just came back because I thought I heard you yelling and I wanted to make sure you were ok," he stated, unfazed.  
  
Geez, for all the times to be sweet, why now? Hang on. Wait a sec. "Hojo? Didn't. I. Didn't. You. Leave. Over. Three. Hours. Ago." I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"OH!!! So that was what I was supposed to do! I remember now! I was waiting for you on your front steps this whole time!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"....Hojo."  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
"Grrrr............has anyone ever told you."  
  
"hmmm? Yes?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"THAT YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON!!!!!" I screamed again, eye twitching as I stomped towards my house, gripping my bow tightly, knuckles turning white, leaving a stunned and surprised Hojo staring after me. As I was about to open the door, I realized I was supposed to be going back towards the forest. Not my house. 'Grrr...his Hojoness is rubbing off on me!' I thought angrily as I stomped past Hojo, who for some reason had the same expression and was staring at the spot I stood at when I yelled at him, and reentered the forest.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" he called.  
  
Resisting the urge to come back out and choke him, I took a deeeeep breath and replied as calmly as I could, "Yes, HOHO?"  
  
"Um, it's HoJO and does this mean our picnic will be moved to the day after tomorrow?"  
  
THE NERVE OF THAT IDIOT!!! "NO! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE A PICNIC AT ALL!! EVER!!! NOW FOR THE *LAST* TIME!!! GO HOME!!!!" I hollered back at the top of my lungs. (A/N: sorry you guyz, I know Kagome is REALLY OCC, but just bare with me?)  
  
I continued my track through the forest, His forest. My breaths becoming even again, as I quickly calmed down. Hojo was definitely bad for my health.  
  
Once again, I focused my miko senses. I gasped, a youkai. Even though it's been three years, I still knew what a youkai spirit felt like. It was coming towards me. Fast. My first instinct was to run. I quickly shook that idea off. If Inuyasha WAS here, I wasn't about to look like a chicken. But, I still didn't want it to be so easy for him to find me so I stood in the shadows behind a medium sized bush. Despite my shaking hands and thumping heartbeat, I slowly turned in the direction it was coming from. The youkai slowed down and slowly emerged from the hedges. It was a kitsune youkai who looked 10-13 years old, but in human years, he was probably about 500 or so years old. His fur, a brown-red in color, shone dimly in the dense thicket and his teal colored eyes were narrowed from the sun shining into them. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Why do you have the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"I have the Shikon be cause it IS mine!" I stated firmly. My fingers instinctively beginning to load the arrow.  
  
He was still blinded partially by the light. "Stop hiding in the bushes like a wimp and come out!" he hollered.  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I asked, ignoring his command.  
  
"Grrrrr. Why do you care!" he called. For a second there, I thought I heard a slight tremble in his voice, but shook that thought off too.  
  
"I care because I am the keeper of the shikon!"  
  
He blinked. I could feel his anger ebbing away from him and being replaced by another emotion. Was it fear? Sadness? Hope? He quickly hid that emotion behind a stoic face. "I don't believe you." This time, I could definitely hear the uncertainty and trembling in his voice.  
  
"Grrr. Who do you think you are? Coming to my home, stomping through my forest (whoops, hehe that was me!), questioning my authority and treating my like dirt!" I demanded, anger slipping into my voice.  
  
"Hey! I think I'll do the questioning! After all! You are only a human." He said that word like it was the nastiest thing he ever knew of. "I'm never gonna trust a human ever again-" His eyes were wide with horror. 'Shoot, I didn't wanna say that!!!' he thought scoldingly to himself.  
  
My anger dissolved as soon as I heard that last sentence. "Y-you were hurt? Who? I mean, why?" The kitsune looked at me warily. I guess he just gave up because he gave me this defeated look and sighed. Gosh, he looked just like, wait, no that's not possible either, but he was cute, no adorable.  
  
"It was a girl."  
  
"Did she die, or or did she not accept you?" I asked eagerly, wanting to know more.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "None of those, well, I'm not really sure if she's dead. Actually, I'm not sure if she really loved me or was just trying to be nice."  
  
"Awww, that's horrible. What happened?"  
  
"She left. And, and she never, never came back for me." At this point, tears were sliding down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away, but they kept on coming.  
  
I felt horrible. I had been so mean to him! Wait a sec. He still didn't tell me why he wanted the Shikon no Tama! "Hey! I'm sorry for your loss, but why do you want the Shikon no Tama?" I asked gently.  
  
He stiffened immediately. "I need it! It's the only way I know of to find her! I've spent almost 3 years searching for it. Now that I've found it, I'm not going to lose it again!" With that, he leaped at me. I got out of the way just in time.  
  
"Hey! Wait! M-maybe I could help you! I mean, I'm the only one who can use the jewel." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I really doubt a mere human like you could help me. The person I'm looking for wouldn't answer to some stranger looking for her. She'd be suspicious." He stated.  
  
Grrr. I'm getting frustrated now. I'm being nice and trying to help! And all he does is be mean to me! "Sorry. I can't give you the jewel." I sniffed, head held high.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you girl!"  
  
"Ha! As if! You are only a small kitsune who isn't even a teenager by youkai terms!" I returned angrily. And just think! I felt sorry for this guy! After seeing his eyes narrow threateningly and his nails extending, I gulped and said, "Um, heheh. Why don't you just tell me who you're looking for? Maybe I know her!"  
  
He seemed unconvinced, but calmed down again and was no longer threatening. "I'm looking for a powerful young miko. She has long raven colored hair and blue-gray eyes (hmm, so far the descriptions kinda sounded like me.um) and her name was (here it comes!) Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."  
  
  
  
A/N: yea! finally got chapter 2 out!! oooo, I wonder what's gonna happen! Actually, no I don't cause im writing the story!!! lol.ok, well I want all of you to review my story and if any one knows what 'rn' means, plz plz plz tell me!!! Arigato!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

WHOA!!! Holy cows!! I gotz a lot of reviews!! thanks sooo much for all the reviews!! that's the most I've gotten for 2 chapters!!! Well, my other story isn't very good, but I'm tryin to make it better!! but I still don't know what 'rn' means, could some one PLEASE tell me?  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! (im not going to do this every chapter, maybe every couple, but thanks soo much for the reviews!!!) sniff, I feel so luved.lol:  
  
niasdreams: have fun cleaning! (glad I don't have to! Wait, uh oh, mom's telling me to start cleanin!?!?!?! Nooooooo!!!) im still waitin for that cyber cookie! ^_^  
  
ArtemisMoon: geez!! My poor, poor ears.sniff, sniff..huh? what? Sorry, could you speak up? Cant hear!! Just kiddin lol, maybe I'll stop using cliffies..im reading some of your stories and I luv em!! You better update soon or else!! Lol! ^_^  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: yuppies! Its shippo! ^_^  
  
Katzztar: well, um, he's, uh, very faithful.heheh.-_-;;  
  
Lil Washu: I got a lot of sessy haterz for readers! if ya wanna find out what happens....you gotta wait for me to update then read..warning: I can take up to 3+ weeks to update..sry!!  
  
Tea: thanks for reading!! Im reading one of your stories, sorry, im not sure which one (im reading at least 20 different inuyasha stories, like 10 diff. Yu yu hakusho, 3 or 4 sailormoon fics, and at least 10 DBZ fics cant get them straight!!) but it's really good!!! Right now I'm not sure if I'm going to have sessy in my story cuz half of the readers want him and the other half don't!!! this isn't going to be a Shippo/Kagome fic.if you forgot, which I think you did, shippo is only around 11 years old..  
  
Psyco Mime: hey! thanks for reading!!  
  
Lady Love: you don't write much do you? But thanks for reading anyways!!! ^_^  
  
YMK: is who who you think it is?!?!? Im confused.@_@  
  
Lemon-Queen-69: whoa.im startin to think that cliffies are bad for my health -gulp-..what does 'rn' mean?  
  
Anima Mouse: of course I'll continue!!! Lol.thanks for reading!!!  
  
B-chan: wow! thanks for the support!!  
  
Toumatorrent: aww, you hate sessy? That's ok, thanks for reading!!  
  
Milana Pashmina: cool, cats' tummies rumble!! Lol .ooo please don't pass out on me.I might get in trouble.lol ^_^  
  
Silver Destiny: thanks!!  
  
Chavi West-Wind: ^_^ thanks for reading!! Im not serious bout the 1000 reviews.but hmmm it sounds nice.^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: hmmmm..song of the day.is..Inside Out by Eve 6!!! Go download it or whatever.^_^  
  
"D-did you s-say, K-Kagome?!?!!?" I stuttered.  
  
"Yea, I did. What, you gotta problem with her?" defended the kitsune immediately. I looked him over. My eyes stopped on one of his fingers.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.  
  
His eyes narrowed. He still couldn't see me. "I'm Shippo."  
  
I could feel my mouth drop opened. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I'm crying over everything that has the smallest connection to my past. "Sh-Shippo!" I cried, tears falling freely as I ran out of the bushes and grabbed the kitsune, hugging him tightly. "I missed you sooo much!!"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, utterly confused and shock at my actions. He still sounded like the young kitsune I left. He soon recovered from the shock and pushed me away. Hard. I fell away from him, landing on my butt. 'Ow.' He looked at me, carefully, his eyes widening substantially when they met with my teary blue-gray ones.  
  
"K-Ka-Kagome!!!" he cried, tears now in his eyes too, he ran and hugged me. "I missed you sooo much too!! I'm sorry I pushed you!! I-I still have the ring you gave me!!" he said taking the ring off his finger.  
  
"How did you find me? Did you come through the well? I thought I sealed it?" I asked, not thinking about what I was saying.  
  
He looked hurt when I mentioned sealing the well. I had a hunch that if I unsealed it and went back, I'd find that the well would be deeper from all the digging he did trying to get to me. "I didn't come through the well. I was wandering around and I saw some shimmering around the well! It was glowing or something so I jumped in! I didn't think it would really work and I was soo surprised when I found out I was somewhere else. It must have been at least 3 years. (A/N: has anyone noticed that I said earlier that it's only been 1 year? Well I changed it! sorry! ^_^) I wasn't sure if you were still here."  
  
"Wow. Did you come alone? What happened to Sango? And Miroku? And." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about him, especially not with Shippo. It's strange, you know? I wanted to see him sooo badly earlier, and now, I don't even want to hear his name. I sighed. It must have been Hojo.  
  
Shippo smiled slyly. "Sango and Miroku are a couple. They're thinking about getting married! And Miroku suggested that they name their first baby after you if it's a girl. Then Sango hit him really hard for that, but she was blushing really red. I bet if Inuyasha heard that he would kill Miroku for mentioning you. He liked you a lot, Kagome."  
  
I giggled a little when he was talking about Sango and Miroku. Those two will never change! But I stopped as soon as he mentioned Inuyasha. "Wait, isn't Inuyasha with you guys?" I asked nervously. I had a sinking feeling in my gut all of a sudden.  
  
Shippo's eyes lowered. "No, he ran away. Right after you left. I remember. I waited 5 minutes before I couldn't stand you leaving. I got Sango and Miroku and told them what happened. We ran as fast as we could to try and stop you. Right before we got there, we heard Inuyasha scream your name. Then the whole forest lit up purplish pink. When it faded, we ran over to the well. Inuyasha was down there, on his knees, hitting the floor of the well. When he heard us, he got up really slow and ran off into the forest. I think he was crying in the well because after he left, I went down there and saw some spots of water in the sand and I could smell his scent. We never found Inuyasha after that. He just disappeared." Shippo, sitting on my lap, hugged me around the waist and buried his face. I stroked his head gently, like long ago. Poor him. I remember over hearing some of the village women talking about Shippo pretending that Inuyasha and I were his adopted parents or something. We both left him, though.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
"Have you heard? That little baby kitsune is going to be following Lady Kagome and Inuyasha on their search!"  
  
"Really? He's so young!"  
  
"Yes, and the saddest part is that BOTH his parents were murdered!"  
  
"No! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. I've seen the way he hangs around Lady Kagome and Inuyasha. It's as if he took them up as his adopted parents!"  
  
"Ha! As if a respectable lady such as herself would sink so low as to wed, or should I say, mate with a demon? Much less, a hanyou? Hahaha, don't make me laugh. Lady Kagome is very generous though. She'd probably take care of the young kitsune anyways. I'm not too sure about Inuyasha, though. Have you seen how rough he is with the poor boy?" Said the woman shaking her head. The woman had said the words 'mate' and 'hanyou' as if they were the filthiest things in the world! It angered Kagome to think that after all the times Inuyasha was hurt to a point near death in order to save the village, that they still had the nerves to insult him!  
  
"Also, I heard that Inuyasha has a thing for Lady Kagome!" another woman said. I turned bright red when I heard that.  
  
"Well, he most certainly doesn't deserve her! He treats her like dirt! Some flirting." The first woman grumbled.  
  
The women continued to laugh and make cruel jokes about Inuyasha and a few about Shippo because he was also a demon. I didn't want to hear any more so I left to Kaede's hut where I helped make our dinner for the night.  
  
~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
I was about to say something when I remembered.  
  
"Shippo!! What about Naraku! What happened with him?"  
  
"I don't know. He never bothered us again. But I'm not sure about Inuyasha. But Miroku's hand healed so I think Inuyasha or someone must have killed him."  
  
I sighed in relief. But what if Inuyasha had died in the fight! No, I swear I sensed him nearby earlier. I'm a hundred percent sure. Maybe it was just Shippo and I thought I sensed Inuyasha. Yes. That must be it. But where could he be? I know he's still alive. I don't know why I think so. But I can just feel it.  
  
  
  
Yea. I know it's a LOT shorter than the first two chapters but im tired and I wanna watch inuyasha on tv now. It's the episode with the mysterious girl and her flying thingie..yea, im excited.!!!! ^_____^ please please please review!! Oh and don't forget!!! TELL ME WHAT 'RN' MEANS!!!!!!!! Thanks! ^_~ sry, I actually finished this chapter like on Monday, but I had to say thanks to my readers!! it took me a looong time.^____^ reviews please!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: yay!! and another chapter of As The Past Catches Up!!! I was sooooooooo super surprised when I checked my email and found like 11 review alerts!!! Now I have over 20 reviews!! and for the first 3 chapters!! Sniff, sniff.I feel.soo luved!! Haha!! Thank you all sooooo much!!! And thanks for the few of you who told me what 'rn' was and kept me away from going over the brink of insanity!!! (didn't work completely though!! Nah!! Just kidding!! Im not insane!! Um, you believe me right?^_^) wow.all those reviews..more cant hurt though!!! Oh, and I think I might have said something about me working on some songfics? Well, I reread one of them and it was BEYOND horrible.so im not making any so I can devote all my time to my inuyasha fic!! O and my DBZ one but im not tooo proud of it..only like 17 reviews for 5 chapters..sniff..sniff..at least I have my inuyasha! Wait!! Nooooooo!!! Rumiko Takasomething owns it!!! I don't even have inuyasha!!!! Waaaaaaaa!!! He'd make one heck of a guard dog if he was my pet!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4!!!!  
  
Hmmmmm.....song of the day....In A Little While by Uncle Kracker...well? what are you waitin for? Go download it or whatever...  
  
(A/N: I am sooooooo extremely super sorry about the confusion!!! Ok, kagome left and she's been gone for 3 years! Only 3, not 4 not 2, but 3!! I know I said 500 in chapter 2 and 1 year in chapter 1 and 3 in chapter 3, but it's only been 3, shippo has been waiting for her to return for 3 years, kagome has been gone for 3 years.am I getting through to you guys? ^_~)  
  
  
  
"Well, let's go inside, Shippo! I'm sure you're hungry and would like something to eat!" I said happily as I walked out of the forest, Shippo skipping by my side. Everything had just taken a turn for the better!! Sango and Miroku were still alive and Shippo was here and Naraku was dead!! Nothing could ruin my mood right now!  
  
"Oh, I'm hungry too!! I agree! Let's go inside!!" grrr.. I spoke too soon.  
  
"Hojo? What are you still doing here?" I asked him slowly through gritted teeth.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm supposed to be here!! Always for you!! I'm your boyfriend and my hopes are that one-day we can get married and have a big family and." rambled Hojo, continuing and not noticing Shippo's tensing and growling and my exasperated sigh of defeat. What does it take to get rid of this bozo?  
  
"YOU IDOIT!!!!!" Shippo exploded, startling Hojo. "How dare you even try to lay a claim on Kagome!!!"  
  
"Huh? Hey, kid, where'd you come from? You know, it's not nice to be at someone's house if you weren't invited. (Feh, and he should talk!)" he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you this one last time. Go home, Hojo and DON'T come back!!" I said coolly.  
  
"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow!! Don't worry! I'll pick you up for our picnic!!" he called happily as he mounted his bike and began to cycle away. Too bad, uh maybe not, that he had forgotten about the shrine steps and well, you can guess what happened. "Aaaahhhh!!!"  
  
"Do we have to see if he's ok?" whined Shippo. I smiled.  
  
"Yea. It's kind of our fault he fell. No wait. Actually it isn't but it's not nice and I wouldn't want to get sued or something." I sighed. Shippo just kept his head down, staring at the ground and muttering and he continued to hold my hand. Geez, after three years, I was still more than twice his height. But that's ok! He's all the cuter!! ^___^  
  
We walked over to the edge of the stairs and looked over. Down at the bottom, was Hojo lying stomach up with swirlies in his eyes and his bike, in pretty bad shape might I add, next to him. It was all I could do to keep from laughing at him. The idiot finally got what he deserved! (A/N: Im sorry to any Hojo likers!! I've only seen 1 episode with him in it and it was the one where Kagome came back to her time with the noh mask.I didn't like him very much!! He's kinda an idiot!! I mean, if kagome really had all those illnesses, why would she be in school??!!?) "Should we just leave him there?" I asked Shippo, already knowing the answer. He nodded emphatically and we walked/skipped inside the house. (A/N: eheheheh!!! ^_^)  
  
Inside my house, I took Shippo into the kitchen and gave him some chips to snack on as I grabbed a Snickers bar. (A/N: I absolutely LUV snickers!!! They are sooo good!! Oooo and so are Reese!!! Mmmm^________^) We both sat there eating for a few minutes when Shippo decided to break the silence.  
  
"Are you going to come back with me?" I stared. "I know something bad happened but it's probably gone! And Sango and Miroku miss you a lot too!! And also, we're going to need a new miko because old Kaede-babaa is really tired lately and she's been talking about searching for a new miko for the village!!" I looked downwards. I missed all of them too, but, I'm just not sure I can handle this right now. I looked up at Shippo and immediately regretted it. He had a pouting face on and looked up at me with big, watery eyes. I sighed out loud. Grrr. How could you say no to a face like that?  
  
"Grrr.oh alright! I'll come! But only for a few weeks!" I surrendered as Shippo jumped into the air with a victory shout. He got off his chair and was bouncing around the room in joy as I sat there barely nibbling my Snickers. (A/N: I could never do that!! It would have been eaten if it were me!! ^____^) Before I could react, Shippo dragged me off my chair and ran up the stairs and plopped me down on my bed in my room. "Oof! Hey! Shippo! Wait!! Hang on!! I can pack myself!!!" I called as he ran madly around my room, flinging clothes from my closet and pouring out my dresser drawers. He stopped where he was and looked at me as innocently as he possibly could. He had a sock hanging off one of his ears, had some how managed to get tangled up in an oversized tee-shirt that was slightly twisted around his legs. I walked over and began to disentangle him and got out my small travel suitcase.  
  
"Ok, Shippo? Why don't you just sit on my bed like a good youkai and let me do the packing ok?" I asked him, flashing him my sweetest smile.  
  
"Um, ok, Kagome-chan!!" he answered happily, busy trying to sniff the kitsune reflected to him in the mirror. I began to fold and pack the clothes and stuff I was packing and as soon as I finished, I began to clean up my room after hurricane Shippo ransacked it.  
  
"Yay!!! Kagome!! This is soooo much fun!!!" exclaimed Shippo as he bounced on my bed.  
  
"No! Shippo! Don't-" I began urgently. I closed my eyes and winced as I heard a loud crack. I slowly opened my eyes, fanning away some of the dust that has now appeared in my room. "Sh-Shippo? Are you ok?" I asked looking towards the bed as I opened a window.  
  
"Ow!!!" whined Shippo, sitting on my bed and holding onto his head while above him, dust continued to fall from the large crack he made in my ceiling. "Eheheh..um, sorry?" he said following my gaze upwards.  
  
"It's ok. I'll take care of it when I get back home." I sighed. Boy, my mom's not going to be very pleased with my housesitting.  
  
A few minutes later, we stood by the edge of the well, looking down. "Are you sure you came through the well? I'm sure I sealed it." I asked wonderingly.  
  
"Uh huh. It was shining purplish pink! So I just hopped in!" he stated cheerfully as he jumped in.  
  
"Wait!-" I began again but stopped when I heard a thump and another 'ow' from Shippo.  
  
"Why isn't the stupid well letting me through?!?!" he yelled angrily. "Kagome!!! Will you pleeeaaaase unseal it?!?!"  
  
"Yea, sure, hang on!" I called down. I closed my eyes and focused on the well. When I opened my eyes again, Shippo was staring curiously at me and some purplish pink light was fading from the room.  
  
"That was cool. Can you do it again?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Eheheh..um you wanted to get back to your time right?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, yea! Ok! Let's go!!" I took a deep breath. It was now or never! And I jumped in with Shippo.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know!! I know!! This chapter is shorter than the others.or is it? I am soooooooooooooooo super excited!! Tonite they're playing the inuyasha episode where inuyasha turns human for the first time!! I've wanted to see that episode for such a long time!! I agree with you! They should have inuyasha more than once a week, but if they did, I wouldn't have much time to write cuz I'd be watchin tv instead!! Also, in january, they're gonna play inuyasha Monday-Tuesday nights!! I think so at least....ok well review !!!!! and I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible for all my devoted readers!!! ^____^ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: wooooo!! I gotz reviews!!! ^___^ im giddy right now...lol...i luved that episode!!! It was soooo cute, ok, maybe not the spider heads or whatever, but you guys get it...^___^  
  
  
  
Chapter 5!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: song of the day!!! It is..Drowning by Crazy Town!!!! Go download or hear it or whatever!!!! ^__~  
  
  
  
And I jumped in with Shippo. I soon felt the floating sensation I had almost forgotten, it felt as if I was swimming in dry water. Shippo was only a foot or two infront of me. In a matter of seconds, the water disappeared and we arrived back in Shippo's time. I took a deep breath. 'Ok, you're here now so no backing out!' I warned myself.  
  
"Kagome? Are you coming? Or are you just gonna stand there? In the well. With the spiders. And bugs. And all the other yucky stuff?" asked Shippo smirking.  
  
"Huh?!?! Whaaa?" I said shocked and quickly scrambled up the side of the well, not to mention falling back down twice as Shippo just laughed. "Uh, thanks for the help, Shippo." I said sarcastically.  
  
"S-sorry!! It was so funny though!!" he managed to say as he continued to roll around laughing.  
  
Sighing, I turned and began to walk towards the village, clutching my travel bag with a death grip. "Uh, are you angry at me Kagome-chan?" asked Shippo nervously.  
  
I sighed again. "No. How could I possibly be mad at you?" I replied giving him a smile.  
  
"Yay!! ok! Let's go!!" he shouted happily and began to drag me towards the village, my feet barely keeping up with his fast pace.  
  
"Whoa!! Slow down Shippo!" I yelled, when he stopped abruptly, causing me to fall on my butt. 'Ow!' "Why did you stop all of a sudden?!" I demanded.  
  
"Cuz we're here!" he stated obviously.  
  
"Huh?" I looked up, and voila! There it was. The village. It looked exactly the same as it did three years ago as if I was only gone for a day. I slowly rose back up on my feet.  
  
"Come on, Kagome!!" called Shippo, three yards in front of me.  
  
"Coming." I said quietly. Memories began to flood my brain. Inuyasha and me. Sango and Miroku, um and a giant lump on his head, eheheh....my past came back once more or rather, I came back to it. I began to quicken my pace. I couldn't wait to see Sango and Miroku and Kaede again!! "W-wait up Shippo!"  
  
As we neared Kaede's hut, I heard voices coming from it. I took one last deep breath (I do that a lot don't I?) and slowly pulled back the bamboo sheet door. All the talking stopped as three heads turned towards me. Each face changing from curious confusion to shocked surprise. "K-Kagome!" stuttered a young lady around 20 years old with her hair back in a loose ponytail.  
  
My eyes brimmed with tears at seeing all these familiar faces I had left behind. "Sango!" I cried as we rushed to embrace each other. I felt someone else join our embrace and put his hand somewhere I preferred it not to be. Unfortunately for him, Sango and I both noticed immediately.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" yelled Sango and I at the same time, slapping him hard. He now has two large red handprints on either side of his face as he lay on his back with swirlies. (A/N: lol swirlies!!!)  
  
Sango and I turned to each other and began laughing, just like old times. Shippo looked down at the monk, poking at him. "Um, I think you guys killed him." he stated. Miroku then began to sit up, rubbing both cheeks.  
  
"What was that for? I was just hugging!" he said innocently, earning a death glare from Sango. He immediately shup up and pretended to be busy stirring the soup they had made for dinner.  
  
"Kagome-chan! We've all missed you so much!" Sango said gesturing for me to sit down.  
  
"I've missed all of you a lot too! I wanna congratulate you two! When's the wedding? Oooh! Can I be the maid of honor?!" I replied excitedly looking at Sango with big sparkly eyes.  
  
"WWAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!?!?!?!?!??!!?" screeched Sango, looking around furiously, her gaze landing on Miroku then at me, then back and forth. Miroku pretended not to notice as I just looked at her innocently. I knew she could never stay angry with me when I had the innocent look on. ^_^  
  
"Shippo said that you two were planning to settle down and have kids!" I continued happily, ignorant to the steam coming from her and her bright red face. That either meant she was really embarrassed or really angry.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku had inched next to Shippo and was pounding him on the head.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, I went outside to get some fresh air. The others went to bed. I walked towards the forest, remembering to bring my bow and arrows in case I met up with some trouble. I continued to walk, enjoying the familiarity of everything although some memories still hurt. Some how, I managed to get to the Goshinbuku. (A/N: did I spell that right?) I sat down at the base of the sacred tree and relaxed. 'At least there's no Hojo here to annoy me.' I thought laughingly to myself. I began to feel myself begin to drift off to sleep when I sat up straight with a start. 'Is that what I think it is?' I asked myself. I could sense two Shikon shards about a mile away. I looked down at the necklace I had worn ever since I began to collect the shards. The jewel was round, a purplish pink. It was glowing slightly, reacting to the two other shards. I smiled. They were the last two shards. The jewel was almost completed! I stood up, ready to go after the shards when I realized. 'The youkai using the shards is extremely strong!' I thought to myself. It felt like the strongest youkai aura I had ever felt. It's strength probably rivaled Sesshoumaru's. 'Shit....how am I gonna get the Shikon shards from him?!?!' I thought desperately to myself. I gasped. The youkai was on the move. TOWARDS ME!!!! 'Shit!!! He must have smelled me!!!!' I mentally yelled, then cursed myself for being so stupid. I was gonna go to sleep outside!! Only one mile away from the youkai!! I am such an idiot!!! 'Oh no! I can't go back to the village cuz it'll just follow me!' I remembered. 'Um, what to do, what to do?!?!' The youkai aura was growing nearer and nearer to me. I began running around in circles trying to decide what to do. Then I remembered. I had my bow and arrow! Maybe I could knock off the shards! Then he wouldn't be nearly as strong and I could defeat him!  
  
"YES!" I shouted, pumping my fist into the air. But immediately I covered my mouth with my hands. 'Smart, Kagome! Make it easier for him to find you!' I mentally kicked myself for being such a baka. I could feel the youkai only a few meters away. I prepared my bow and arrow. He immediately slowed down when he was a few yards away and stayed behind the bushes where I couldn't see him. He slowly came closer, taking his sweet time as I sweated like crazy. 'Ok, Kagome! You can do this! I mean, it's only a super strong and powerful youkai with two shards!' -_-' I am such a comfort to myself...-_-;;  
  
He was only a few feet away right now. I willed my shaking hands to be still and I aimed at him, waiting for him to show himself so I could hit the shards out. It seemed as if time stood still in those few moments. Everything became deathly quiet. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my head. I could hear my slow, shaky breaths. I could hear his soft chuckling, his soft breaths and his painstakingly slow steps towards me. The wind blew, icy and strong. Then, he took another step forwards. I could see two blood red eyes staring out of the brush. The wind had blown the clouds from blocking the full moon. I could see most of his face, although not very clearly because of the shadows. The two shards were on his forhead, next to each other shining brightly. One maroon marking on the right side of his face and two more on the left side were barely visible. He had long hair surrounding his face that went probably down to his waist. And, was it.....could it be....silver?  
  
  
  
A/N: mwahahaha!!! A cliffie!!! Kinda I guess....lol!!! a lil bit of sango and miroku goodness!! Luv the pair!! So funny!! I prob messed up tho.never seen the episode wit either of them...only what I pick up from other stories...sniff... I gotta go to canada to visit relatives!!! It's a 10 HOUR drive!!!! Sniff..no fanfic either!!! For at least 3 days!!! I probably can update for a while cuz of this so I got this chappie out before I left, I know I know..im soooo super sweet!! Ya know how to thank me?.look down at the lower left hand corner of the screen. See that lil button that says go? Push it! then REVIEW!!!! Yay!!! ^__^ 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: whew!! Another chappie!!! im super super sorry it took sooooooooo long to come out!!!! I had writerz block!! Then I got a bunch of ideas for a new inuyasha story!!! one of my ideas is pretty stupid though, the other one I like and it was inspired by Akuryu Skadi!!! The author of "The Tale of a Demon Miko" and "They Call Her Dark Angel"!!!!!!!! if you haven't read those stories, I insist that you do!!! not that im saying that all other stories suck!! Like for instance, "Easy as 1, 2, 3" is a great story and "The Life of a Devil" is a great story and "Forevermore" by Mia is really good but she hasn't updated since last august!! Also, I just read the first chapter of "At Last" it's a new fic and it was soooo sad!! I cried!! "New Day", "YAKUZA", "A Different World", "Blind Stitch My Heart", "Merged Souls", "Secret Identities", "Fading Scars", "Just Half", "Turning Face", "The Inuyasha I Loved", "Kendo Expert", "Scent of Dispair", "Loving Rivalry", "Road Trip", "Memories of the Forgotten", "Past and Present Intertwine" (the lil kid part of this is sooooooo adorable!!), "Enchanted", "Sesshoumaru", "Eyes On Me", "Falling Stars", "Love Goes By" (heehee!! The beginning with Hojo is hilarious!!), "Anything Goes Martial Arts School", "The Path To Your Heart", and "The Kimono She Wore" are really good ones! Ooooo and "Forgotten Wish" and "Let Sleeping Dogs Lie" and "Ionocan't Think" and "To Love Is To Be Able To Let Go" and "Scarlet" and "Thou Shall Not Hate Winter" (this one is completed) and "Cycles of Destiny" and "Only Normal on the Average" and "Thief" and "The Inuyasha Scoop" and "Solitude Is Not the Answer" and "You Make Me Retch!" and "Best Friends" (this one was completed a while ago!) and "Chaos At Camp" are also awesome stories and a WHOLE LOT of others!!! Geez, that was like, seriously irrelevant to ANYTHING!! Too much sugar for me today....  
  
My new story is gonna be called Guns and Roses unless I change my mind....  
  
Ok well, um, on to the story!  
  
I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS!!!!! WOOOO!!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!  
  
CHAPTER 6!!!! (A/N: I have noticed that my summary doesn't fit my story anymore...i had a different idea in the beginning...sorry, I'll change it as soon as I can think of a new and better summary!! Unless you guys think I should change my fic to how I had originally planned it...but if I did change it..there wouldn't be Sango or Miroku!!!! Tell me please???)  
  
  
  
  
  
I gasped, dropping the bow and arrow. "I-Inu-Inuyasha?" I asked, no, I begged, hoping it wasn't him but still knowing it was. I couldn't believe I could have such a major impact on him. I didn't was to believe that it was my fault that this had happened.  
  
His eyes flashed. They changed from the bloody red to his normal white and golden amber, but it changed back just as quickly. He began to back away.  
  
"No! Inuyasha! Don't go! Come back!" I called, but to no avail. He ran into the forest, disappearing once again. I couldn't even sense him anymore.  
  
I waited a few more minutes, just in case he decided to come back. But he didn't. I slowly gathered my bow and arrow and headed back towards the village.  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~ "Hey, Kagome!! Where were you? Are you ok?" Sango's cheerful tone had become more concerned when she saw the look on Kagome's face. "Hey, what happened?"  
  
Kagome looked up, her eyes slightly shiny because of some tears. "It-it's nothing. Really, it's nothing. I'm ok." she assured an unconvinced Sango.  
  
"Ok, well if you're sure....Anyways, Kaede got your room ready for you."  
  
"Oh, ok. Tell her I said thanks." Kagome replied, faking a smile.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK (well, kinda) INUYASHA'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe it. She had sealed the well. 'And to think I actually thought she loved me.' I thought, disgusted at myself. Emotions, especially love, only led to pain. As I laid in the unfamiliar tree, all I could think about was 'what would have happened if Kikyo hadn't kissed me'. Maybe Kagome would still be here. 'Shit. It's all that damn bitch Kikyo's fault!' I growled. I could feel a wave, no more like a tsunami of anger wash over me. I jumped down from the tree and slashed it into a billion shreds.  
  
'Sesshoumaru's right.' I admitted bitterly. 'Well, I guess I've gotta get the shards from Naraku. Maybe the few he has are enough to make me a full demon.' I smirked. I'm gonna enjoy ripping him into shreds like I did with the tree. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: wow, this took longer than I expected!! Im soooo sorry for all of you who waited sooo patiently for me to update!! I still have a little bit of writers block and I have two projects I need to finish!!! ::little voice in head begins to scold and berate me:: lol!!! Geez, people really need to update their stories more often!! Otherwise im stuck here updating my dumb stories!! Hehehehe....i didn't say that out loud did I? Um, heheh, so on to the next chapter!!  
  
Oooo and also! I am now accepting ANONYMOUS (lol, such a funny word!!) reviews! (but I prefer SIGNED reviews so much more!! That way, I know who's talking to me!! lol) lol!! (in case u guyz haven't figured out yet...im obsessed with reviews!! they make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Lol!!!! ^_~)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7!!!!  
  
  
  
~KAGOME'S POV~  
  
I spent a good portion of the night tossing and turning. I just couldn't sleep; all I could think of was Inuyasha. 'Did I do that to him? I never meant to hurt him, god, that's the last thing in the world I would do. I thought he was happy with her, Kikyo.' Tears began to slowly roll down my cheeks. The memory of Inuyasha and Kikyo still fresh in my mind after three years of trying to get rid of it. 'Why? Why would you betray me like that? You told me you loved me. (A/N: I have not seen the episode where kikyo kisses inu so im just making it up as I go along. But this lil blub does sound like what kikyo said in episode 15 doesn't it?) I was fool enough to believe you. Am I just a substitute for Kikyo?' I thought as tears slowly made their way down my cheeks. My thoughts were still a confused bundle when I fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~KAGOME'S DREAM~  
  
"Inuyasha!" I called happily as I ran into his arms. His strong arms encircled me.  
  
"I love you, Kagome," he whispered to me, only so I could hear. He loves me. I smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha," I said in return. He cupped my chin and tilted my head upwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine. But it never came. All of the warmth disappeared. "I-Inu?" I called out frightened. There was no answer. I opened my eyes slowly. It was no longer bright and sunny outside, but dark and gloomy. Bushes, trees and other plants surrounded me. I wasn't in the beautiful meadow anymore, but in a forest. I walked forwards, drawn by something I couldn't name. Thorny bushes scraped my arms and legs as I made my way towards a clearing. I pushed apart a large bush that was oddly familiar. My breath caught at what lay before me. It was Inuyasha and Kikyo. She began to walk towards him seductively. "K-Kikyo! I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"I came back for you, Inuyasha." Her icy voice stated seductively. She sashayed over to Inuyasha, placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him. I wanted to run away again, but this time, something wouldn't let me. I watched the scene in pain, but then, something happened that surprised and shocked me. Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably. His eyes had a mix of emotions whirling through them. I could sense his confusion, his surprise; he seemed like a frightened and wounded animal, trapped with little hope of escape. He seemed to them finally come to his senses and pulled away forcefully, pushing Kikyo several feet back. 'Wh-what's going on?!' I wondered, eyes wide.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What's the matter? You love that worthless reincarnate more than me, is that it?" she demanded of Inuyasha angrily.  
  
~END OF DREAM~ (A/N: well, what else am I supposed to write there?)  
  
~SANGO'S POV~ (only for a short time!!)  
  
"Sango? Could you please fetch Kagome? I need her to help me gather some herbs," asked an elderly woman.  
  
"Of course, Kaede-babaa!" I replied cheerfully despite the earliness of the day.  
  
I walked down the short hall to Kagome-chan's room and knocked gently on the door. No answer. I knocked a again a little louder. Still no answer. I opened the door slowly and was annoyed to see her still in bed with the blankets all tangled up with her legs. I kneeled down and shook her gently. "Kagome-chan! Wake up!" I whispered, but to no avail for she was still sound asleep. "Grrr, Kagome! Wake up!" I said, much louder this time. I shook her harder and she began to mumble.  
  
"Huh? Whaa? Five more minutes please, mommy? I already cleaned Buyo's litter box and I'm sick of oatmeal anyways......" the younger girl mumbled/whined as she flipped over with her back to me.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" asked. Kagome froze at the sound of my voice. She sat straight up and rubbed her eyes and looked around wildly when it finally registered in her brain where she was.  
  
"Uh...hehe.....morning Sango!" she said nervously.  
  
"Haha! I would let you sleep more, HONEY. But Kaede needs you help gathering some herbs!" I laughed.  
  
"Grrrr, not funny!" I growled, but then we both burst out laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Miroku entering the room. "What's with the cats, Kagome-sama?" he asked eyeing her pajamas.  
  
~KAGOME'S POV~ (A/N: lol!! Again!!lol!)  
  
I looked down and what do you know, I'm sitting on the futon in my cat jammies!! "Uh, I, uh...Wait! What are you doing in my room anyway!!!" I yelled. This was starting out as a VERY bad morning. Too much embarrassment for my liking.  
  
"What are you doing in here Miroku! She could have been half naked!! How do you think....Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled too as she realized what could have happened and what his possible intentions could have been.  
  
"Why Sango-sama! How could you have so little trust and faith in me?" asked Miroku innocently. "You know you're the only one I could ever possibly love!" Sango turned a brilliant red and Miroku disappeared immediately.  
  
"Ooooo! Sango and Miroku! Sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-" but before I could finish the song, Sango stood straight up with the most serious look I had ever seen. "S-Sango? Is something wrong?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Kagome," she said softly I could barely hear. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" she screeched.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh!! Sango's out for blood!" I yelled and lept up and out of the room, unfortunately with Sango hot on my tail. "KAAEEEDDDE!!!" I called urgently.  
  
"What is it my child?" asked her, eyes wide. I ran over to her and used her as a shield between Sango and me. I knew she wouldn't hurt Kaede.  
  
"Kaede, step aside," commanded Sango sternly, eyes on me. To my horror, Kaede simply nodded, moved aside and sat down!!!  
  
"Nooooo!!!" I yelled and ran outside.  
  
"Sango! Please stop!! I didn't mean it! I mean, it's not like Miroku heard!" I tried to convince her. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"MIROKU!!" she called. In an instant, he was there. (-_-;;)  
  
"Yes, my darling?" he asked sweetly. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did you hear from Kagome after you 'left' but before the screaming?" she asked him dryly.  
  
"Oh! How could I not remember? She sang a wonderful song about our relationship!" Miroku exclaimed happily. I would have felt sorry for him if he hadn't just told Sango that he heard!! For that I slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Miroku! You idiot!" I whispered angrily.  
  
"What did I do??" he asked confused. He looked to Sango for an answer.  
  
"Miroku. You're next," she simply stated as I took off running.  
  
~AUTHOR'S POV~  
  
Miroku stood there, mouth open. "Um, I think I'll just take a short walk, for a couple of hours, heheh," he said to no one in particular as he began to slink away.  
  
"Don't you dare move, Miroku!" yelled Sango from a mile or two away.  
  
  
  
A/N: another chapter finished a lot more to go! Lol!! 2 more days of school! You guyz have no idea how excited I am!! Lol!! I want everybody to review now!! So you better!!! Lol!! Come on!! I want at least seventy or eighty before the next chapter is posted!! Lol!! ^_^  
  
I'm gonna try to get the next chapter or two out before Christmas!! 


	8. Chaapter 8

A/N: hey peoples!!! I know, the last chapter was kinda weird and kinda clashed with my fic a bit but I hope it wasn't that bad!!! This chapter im gonna get back down to business!! Lol!! Ok, also, I would write up all the names of the people who reviewed my fic and leave cute little messages for them to read and reread to their little heart's desire, but that would take too long and confuse me! @_@ lol!! Ok, so all im gonna say is....THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY FIC!!! IM SORRY I CAN'T WRITE INDIVIDUAL MESSAGES TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO'S REAL LIFE I HAD REFLECTED IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I JUST WANNA SAY, WOW! THAT'S SOOOO COOL! IM LIKE, A PSYCHIC!! LOL, OK, THAT'S ABOUT IT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I LUV YA ALL!! LOL!! ::glomps readers and gives them inuyasha and the gang plushies!!:: (if I could, I would give all you guyz them, but, I don't got that much money!! -_-;)  
  
Has anyone noticed (you'd only get this if you watch Cowboy Bebop) how much Rin and Edward are alike???? they're like twins!! Well, UNidentical twins. They have like the EXACT same personality!!! Weird.....lol!!!!!  
  
Song of the day.....The Zephyr Song! by Red Hot Chili Peppers!!! ^_^  
  
Also, I found the perfect song for the first chapter!! (maybe for most of this fic.....) its 'Goodbye To You' by Michelle Branch!! All her songs are awesome, seriously! Most of them fit inuyasha so well, I bet she watches the show and makes songs for it....that's just me though..hehe........  
  
CHAPTER 8!!!  
  
~KAGOME'S POV~  
  
I continued to run through the forest. I mean, I didn't mean to upset her THAT much!! It was just an innocent, harmless, friendly joke! Eheheheh.....'Grrr, stupid Miroku, getting me in trouble with Sango! Hmph, well at least he's gonna get it too!' I mentally comforted myself. I turned to see if Sango was still following me and to my disappointment, she was still hot on my trail (A/N: has anyone noticed that in the last chapter I said 'hot on my tail' and now it's 'trail'?? lol!! I don't really know what that has to do with anything......) 'Yes! I know! I'll go into the forest! I mean, I know it pretty well, probably better than her!' I thought. I made a sharp turn and ran straight into the forest. (A/N: I've noticed that in my fic, everything interesting happens in the forest......)  
  
Unfortunately for me, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and before I knew it, I was lost. 'No! Why must this happen to me?!!?' I whined to myself.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!! Where are we?!?" demanded Sango.  
  
"Um, heheh, uh, in the forest?" I replied nervously. She shot me a death glare.  
  
"Well, I guess we gotta find our way out," she sighed. I was about to say something when that oh so familiar feeling kicked in. It was a demon not too far from here. And it had two shards. There are only two shards missing from the jewel and only one youkai has two of the shards. Inuyasha. "Kagome? Are you all right? You look a little pale," asked Sango, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"It's him. Inuyasha," I stated, trying to make sure my voice didn't quaver. I don't know why I felt so nervous now whenever he was near.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for!? Let's go find him!" exclaimed Sango excitedly.  
  
I shook my head slowly. "He's different. He's used the two shards to become more youkai."  
  
"Are you serious? Maybe we should still see him. If he sees you, he might be able to regain some senses and change back," stated Sango hopefully yet firmly.  
  
I looked up right away. She does have a point, but why would he change just by seeing me? "Why would that work? The only one he cares about is Kikyo," I said angrily. "Kikyo, she just has to ruin my life, doesn't she? When she's dead, I'm ALWAYS compared to her and I always come up short of her great accomplishments! Then, when things just begin to go my way, she comes back with a vengeance and takes everything! Everything I wanted and cared for! Inuyasha....." I angrily cried and trailed off at his name. By now I was in tears, having just let out the reason behind my pain and misery, one would think that a great weight would be lifted off and I would be happy. But no, I wasn't. It only made the truth more apparent to me. I would NEVER be anything near as good as Kikyo was in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Kagome," began Sango softly.  
  
"No, I don't wanna hear it. I want some time alone," I stated firmly and I ran off.  
  
Sango watched as the raven-haired girl ran off into the forest, a sad look in her eyes. 'If only she knew.' She thought to herself. (A/N: ok, this line was in the authors POV sorry I didn't write it at the top, it was only one line!)  
  
~INUYASHA'S POV~ (heehee)  
  
BOOM. I fell out of my tree where I was sleeping when I had heard a familiar voice cry out. Cursing under my breath, I stood up, dusting myself off. (A/N: he's not really changed that much has he? Hmmmm, should I do something about that?.....) I strained my ears to hear if there was something wrong. I don't quite know why, but I was drawn to that voice. I was the voice of that girl I had seen in the forest the other night. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. I could have sworn it was Kikyo with her bow and arrows, ready to pin me to the tree again, but permanently this time. I had flexed my claws, ready to tear her into shreds again, but the look in her eyes froze me in my place. There was sorrow, hope, and fear all mixed together in those blue-gray pools. She was painfully familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had met her. I could sense that she had the rest of the Shikon jewel. I needed it. The two I had granted me twice the power I already had possessed, but the whole jewel. That would allow me to reach my goal, to become a full demon. The fool girl had dropped her only weapons when I had come into the light. She had called out my name, as if fearing something and hoping for it at the same time. (A/N: I do that fear/hope thing a LOT don't I ??? its starting to annoy me, kinda......lol) When she called it out, something in me stirred. I felt some of my power drain, but instead of feeling anger, I felt a pang of guilt and pain of loss. But that was only for a few seconds. My power returned and I ran off. I could feel my two shards pulling my towards her as if it wanted to be part of the rest of the purified jewel shards. I couldn't risk losing them when I was so close to my goal!  
  
I continued to strain my ears but my train of thought was cut off by another scream. "SANGO'S OUT FOR BLOOD!!!" was heard throughout the forest. I tripped and sweatdropped. (I mean like a major sweatdrop, the size of a watermelon!! Lol)  
  
'Stupid humans and their homicidal ways.' I muttered as I climbed back into my tree. A few minutes later and I had begun to drift back to sleep. But footsteps and panting could be heard from a few yards away. It was that girl again. The one that I was pulled to but I couldn't remember. She was followed by another female. They spoke for a while and I lazily listened in. But wait! They began to talk about me! I was wide-awake now. The mysterious girl continued to perplex me; maybe she would be able to clear things up. I leaned towards the voices, trying not to miss a single word. When she had finished talking, everything I had heard almost made me fall out of my tree again!! How did she know about Kikyo? Who is she??  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: yay!! see! I promised to get at least one more chapter out before Christmas didn't I? And I delivered! Lol!! Heehee, yup, inu doesn't remember kagome, sorry if it disappoints any of you!! Lol!! I'm all excited about Christmas right now!! I only have to wait until tomorrow before I get to rip through everything!! Yay!! lol!!! ^_~  
  
Ok, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! ^_^  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^ reviews are nice and make me feel happy!! Lol!! Just review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG!!! I have over 100 reviews!!! I seriously couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that!! And everyone was sooo nice and signed in to review instead of leaving them anonymous!!! You guys are awesome!! Lol!! Ok, so to thank all of you, I updated!!! ^_^  
  
Wooo! two chapters in the same week! Im on a roll! Lol!!  
  
Also, if there are any problems with the way I made sango and miroku tell please!! I have never actually seen any of the episodes with sango and I missed the one where miroku first meets the gang cuz I was stupid and forgot to watch it U_U!!!!  
  
I cant believe they're not gonna air inuyasha on Saturday nights anymore!! Instead, they're airing it Monday-Thursday at 12:30 a.m.!!!! I mean, more inuyasha is great, but I'm not sure if I have enough time to watch it then!! Poor me!! lol!!  
  
Ok, I just wanted to let everyone know that in the series, when inu goes demon or whatever (you know red eyes, lust for blood) is different from what he's like now. In my fic, he pretty much keeps his personality but he's just twice as powerful, but not quite as strong as Sesshoumaru yet. Im still not sure whether or not I am gonna put sess in my fic. I guess I'll just see how things go.  
  
Song of the Day: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne!!  
  
CHAPTER 9!  
  
~INUYASHA'S POV~  
  
"The only one he cares about is Kikyo." That one sentence continued to play over and over in my mind like a broken record. (A/N: now that I think about it, inu doesn't know what a record is does he?) Who was this girl? Kikyo ruined her life? How? By 'he' did she mean me? or someone else that was in love with Kikyo? These thoughts were giving me a headache. I hate headaches.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to remember as far as I could, searching for some girl who looked like Kikyo. Nothing. I can remember Kikyo. She was lonely and wanted to lead a normal life. She wanted me to use the jewel to become a full human. Then, we could be together, forever. When the next memory came, I clenched my fists. She betrayed me. That bitch betrayed me. No, wait. I betrayed her. That's not right either!  
  
She stood there; her right shoulder was cut deep with blood seeping out. Her face twisted in pain then she reached up and touched her shoulder, eyes widening at the blood. "Why? Why did you betray me?" she demanded furiously.  
  
"Kikyo, I never betrayed you," I replied.  
  
Something about that memory wasn't quite right. I thought searched through the memory (A/N: can you really do that?) for anything that might have something to do with it all. Then I saw it. There was a girl. She was unconscious, lying on the ground with an old hag next to her. Then when Kikyo was about to kill me, the girl sat up. Kikyo's soul began to return to her. But wait, her soul returned to her?  
  
This was all too confusing. After a few more moments of trying to sort through all the memories, I gave up and made a firm resolve to find the girl and get some answers. It was all her fault. If I hadn't seen her, then I wouldn't be so confused. How is the Shikon no Tama in pieces? It was cremated with Kikyo. How did it return?  
  
Only one thing was clear to me for some reason. I hate Kikyo. I don't know why, in the memory, I was sad and regretful. But I knew that Kikyo had done something. I couldn't remember what that something was. She had caused me to lose something, something that was very dear to me.  
  
~KAGOME'S POV~  
  
I ran blindly, not caring where I went. I stopped at a thick tree, my back against it as I slid down and hugged my knees to my chest. "It's so unfair," I sniffed. "Why? Inuyasha, you said you loved me and only me. Why were you with Kikyo?" Tears began to fall again as I wiped them away but in futile. My thoughts traveled back to the dream I had earlier today. It was the forest scene. But Inuyasha had pushed Kikyo away. She had asked who he truly loved. "Grrrrr, Sango! Why did you have to wake me up so soon?" I demanded. My head snapped up when I heard the snapping of a branch.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" I demanded shakily, as I used the tree to help me stand up. I can't believe I forgot to bring my bow and arrows.  
  
"The jewel, give it to me," a voice hissed out. The creature came forward. It was a snake youkai. I instinctively clutched the jewel that hung around my neck.  
  
"Never," I whispered, it didn't matter what happened to me anymore. Naraku's gone and Inuyasha has the last two shards. Everyone's safe. It's eyes flashed once and he slowly moved in for the kill.  
  
"Then I will just have to take it by force!" I hissed back, lunging at me at the last word. I shut my eyes tight, preparing for the sharp fangs to pierce my skin. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes just a crack. All I saw was red. I opened them fully and before me he stood, tall and proud. Before a sound could escape my mouth, he was off. His sharp claws easily sliced through the snake youkai. A scream of pain came from the dying youkai before everything was quiet and peaceful again. As if nothing had happened.  
  
He turned towards me slowly. His face was completely stoic, but his eyes, the windows to his soul, were in a fury of emotions: anger and most prominent, confusion. "I-Inu-Inuyasha!" I cried happily running to him.  
  
~INUYASHA'S POV~ (again)  
  
I was contemplating my thoughts when I realized that she was running again. Then I smelled him; a snake demon was chasing her. She was only a human and obviously couldn't protect herself, so if she died, then I wouldn't get any answers!  
  
I jumped down and ran over to where they had stopped. She had her eyes closed tightly as if she had given up and was waiting for death. I stopped in front of her and easily defeated the pathetic excuse for a demon. I smiled triumphantly as I turned to her; she must me terrified of me after what she just saw me do. She was staring at me, when all of a sudden she called out my name and ran to me. I felt arms encircle my waist and hug me tightly.  
  
What was she doing?!?!?! She's supposed to be afraid of me and trying to escape! Not trying to hug me to death!! I was about to pry her off of me when she began to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha," she sniffed, I could feel her tears penetrating my haori. "I thought you forgot about me! I missed you so much! I'm sorry."  
  
What was she talking about? Why was she crying? "S-stop crying," I commanded, but it came out a gentle whisper instead.  
  
She took one hand and wiped away her tears. "What-what happened to her? To Kikyo?" she whispered, eyes downcast.  
  
Kikyo? "Hey, I didn't rescue you so you could hug me to death and question me! I want answers! Who are you? What do you know about me and the Shikon no Tama?" I demanded of her as I pushed her away. Cold air washed over the spot she had been and I missed her gentle scent near me. Wait, why am I thinking this??  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about? It's me! K-Kagome," she stuttered. She must have seen the flash of confusion through my eyes because she stood shakily up from the spot where I had pushed her and stared at me. Her eyes began to water again. "You-you have to remember! No! You can't forget! What happened?! You said you loved me and would never, never forget me!!" she cried.  
  
  
  
A/N: that's not too bad a place to leave off is it? lol!! ^_~ I have some bad new for everybody. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AGAIN!!!! lol! Sorry, but it's gonna take a while before I update again! have a happy new year everybody!!! And all you guyz whose stories im reading better update soon! I updated a lot this week so you owe me! and also, ArtemisMoon, you better get that new fic of yours out soon!!  
  
Oh and one last thing before I forget! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey everyone!!! Im seriously so hyped about getting so many reviews!!! keep it up people!! Lol!! ^_^ I really don't deserve them, my fic isn't that great.....but don't let that stop you from reviewing!!!! ^_~ sniff, I feel so luved!!! Lol! Ya know, cuz of this fic, im neglecting my other one....actually I don't really like it but yea...lol!! Like I said earlier, I would write cute lil messages to all of ya, but too many and takes too long, unless you guyz wouldn't mind waiting like a month or so for me to update!! lol!  
  
I was sooo upset last Saturday!! They didn't play inuyasha!! They just played some gundam movie! (I think it was Char's revenge or something.....)!! stupid adult swim/cartoon network people.  
  
Ya know what? I just read over the first few chapters of my story and holy cow! It is so incredibly cheesy!!! I cant believe I wrote that!! And I got over 140 reviews for this??????  
  
Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter, I removed Guns and Roses because I didn't like it any more and also it didn't get many reviews, only 2!! Not that this is important info, just letting you peoples know.......  
  
Disclaimer: o, hehe, I forgot about this for only like 7 chapters....lol! At least nothing bad happened to me! um, I do, uh, not own inu and the gang. Rumiko Takahashi (is that how you spell it?) does.  
  
EVERYBODY!!! PURPLE ROSE IS HOSTING A CONTEST!!! THERE ARE TWO CATEGORIES: ORIGINAL FANART AND ORIGINAL FANFIC! BOTH ARE DUE BY THE LAST DAY OF JANUARY (SORRY FOR THE LATE NOTICE)!! THERE ARE PRIZES AND STUFF FOR THE WINNERS OF THE CONTEST!! FOR MORE INFO AND STUFF, JUST EMAIL HER AT purple_rose52@yahoo.com!!! RULES AND OTHER INFO CAN BE FOUND IN HER FIC "Fading Scars" IN CHAPTER 19 OR SOMETHING!! SHE NEEDS AT LEAST TEN ENTRIES FOR EITHER CATEGORIES IN ORDER TO HAVE THEM! SO PLEASE SEND SOMETHING IN!!! oh, and she has a super cool anime site: http://www.geocities.com/purple_rose52/ everyone should visit it!! lol! Yea, I think this is all im advertising today, lol!  
  
Song of the Day: First Date by Blink 182!!!  
  
CHAPTER 10!  
  
~INUYASHA'S POV~  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't even know you! How could I possibly tell you that I love you?!" I blurted out. 'What is she talking about?'  
  
But her reaction was something I never expected and I began to regret saying what I did. She paled considerably and her once brilliant eyes glazed over with tears. "I-Inuyasha, this isn't funny," she whispered shakily as if trying to convince herself that I was joking. This is just all too confusing. "Please, be serious. D-did you really forget about me? Can you really remember nothing about us?" she begged, her eyes still full of hope. She looked so frail and fragile right now, seeming as if I said the wrong thing, then she would break.  
  
I was lost for words. Something was pulling in the back of my head, like a buried memory. Buried for all the pain it caused me or just to make sure I could become a full youkai by hiding away all my strong emotions. I wasn't sure which, but there was something important about this girl. Kagome, the name seemed familiar, but faraway at the same time. "Hey! How am I sure that you just aren't just trying to steal my shards? And how is it that you know me, but I don't know you?" I demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've known you for about three years now!! You know you can trust me! I don't know how you forgot about me, but I-I can help you. Maybe I can help you remember...." she began loudly and a little irritated but trailed off at the end.  
  
"Feh, if you really have known me for three years, then you could probably pretty much tell me anything about myself!" I challenged smirking.  
  
"Hmph, fine! Let's see, um, you are a hanyou, your father was the great inuyoukai, Inutaisho (A/N: is that how you spell it?), you have a half brother, Sesshoumaru who is a full youkai and you both detest each other. Sesshoumaru also travels with some frog youkai or something named Jaken. You inherited the Tetsusaiga from your father and Sesshoumaru was after it for a while, and what else, oh yea, Kikyo." She answered huffily, but saying Kikyo's name with contempt. "Kikyo was the mighty priestess and guardian of the sacred Shikon no Tama. You two fell in love and you were going to become a human so you could be with her. But both of you were deceived by Naraku, but you guys didn't know it was Naraku at first. Kikyo then sealed you to the Goshinboku for fifty years, but she died shortly after sealing you because of the fatal wounds that were inflicted upon her by Naraku. There, I summarized the beginning of your life in less than three minutes," she finished smirking, but I could have sworn that her eyes were a little watery when she said that Kikyo and I were in love despite the fact that her eyes were dry now. (A/N: sorry if this chapter/paragraph is confusing, but itz kinda hard to word!)  
  
My eyes almost popped out of my head in surprise but I quickly put on a stoic face, hoping she didn't notice. How did she know so much?!? "Feh, lucky guess," I replied. Immediately I could sense her frustration building.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? LUCKY GUESS?!??! Inuyasha! Stop being so stubborn!! That wasn't some lucky guess and you know it!" she yelled at me.  
  
"Feh," I said again, turning away. Stupid girl, I'm not that easy to read, am I?  
  
"Can you really remember nothing at all?" she asked, her voice softer this time. I turned and looked at her, she was much meeker than she was just three seconds before. "You have to remember something!" she said commandingly and hopefully. (A/N: wow, I do that a lot too, the hopefully thing and the eyes filled with emotions, im like a broken record....) "Come on! Just anything! Anything at all!!"  
  
"I-I thing I remembered one thing, but it only became clear to me earlier today so it's probably just nothing," I answered quickly, turning away.  
  
"Tell me," her voice was gentle, yet commanding.  
  
"I was at some sort of cliff near a cave. There was an old hag, next to an unconscious girl that was slightly beginning to glow. She was a little pale and looked almost dead. She looked exactly like you. The girl I mean. (A/N: lol!! I added that cuz if you are like me, you would have been confused, hehe -_-;;) In front of me was-was Kikyo," I paused there, waiting for her reaction to Kikyo's name. All that happened was that she furrowed her eyebrows. She looked really cute like that. Wait! Where'd that come from!?!?!  
  
"Go on," she urged.  
  
"Well, Kikyo, was in pain, her shoulder was bleeding profusely and-and she asked me why-why I betrayed her," I finished quietly, remembering the pain, anger, and hate swirling in Kikyo's deep brown eyes.  
  
"D-do you remember anything else?" she asked, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
"No," I snapped. "How about you answering some questions now?"  
  
Her brows furrowed together again, but this time she seemed a little annoyed, if not angry. But as quickly as it came, her anger subsided and she simply sighed. "All right, I suppose it's fair."  
  
"Alright, how do you know of me? Like really know me?" I asked, this question had been gnawing at the back of my mind, dying to be answered.  
  
"Um, you were sealed to a tree the first time I met you. I released you and you were gonna kill me in order to get the Shikon no Tama, but Kaede put the rosary around your neck and I was then allowed to use a subduing spell on you. Then-" she started but I cut her off.  
  
"A SUBDUING SPELL??!?! On me?!?! yea, right! As if!" Feh, she's already lying. Subduing spell, as if any spell could subdue me!  
  
"What? Don't you believe me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Of course I don't believe you!"  
  
"But there really is one!" she returned, gazing up at me, eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"Feh, then prove it!" I challenged again.  
  
"Alright, if you insist! But don't say I didn't warn you!" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Sit boy!"  
  
Immediately the rosary around my neck began to glow a pinkish-purple, then an immense force pulled me downwards; I couldn't fight it!! "Aaahhhh-" the rest was muffled by my face slamming into the dirt. Now that I think about it, 'pulling' was an understatement. It took almost a full half-minute for the spell to completely wear off and I got up and leaped onto a high branch.  
  
~KAGOME'S POV~  
  
After falling face first into the dirt, he looked kinda pissed. But of course, who wouldn't? Especially if you had no control over it! I couldn't help but smother a laugh when I saw his face.  
  
When he finally recovered from the shock or the spell wore off, I'm not quite sure which, he leapt up onto a thick, high branch in a nearby tree, looking away as if nothing had happened. Too bad he didn't notice all the dirt on his haori.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I called up. "Come back down! How do you expect me to talk to you like this?!"  
  
"Feh, you seem to be doing a good job so far," he grumbled in reply but came a few yards lower anyway.  
  
.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: hey minna!! Aren't you guyz glad I didn't make a cliff hanger?? I felt nice and couldn't think of a good cliffie anyways, lol!! Now, I want lots of reviews! I know you guyz can do it! lol! I hope you guys read what I had up there, cuz this might come as a surprise to some of you, but people write stuff up there for a reason!! Lol!!  
  
I really hope a lot or at least some of you decide to join the contest!! I mean, what is there to lose? And you would have a fic to post up or a pic to put on a webpage!! There are all these different types of prizes that you can choose from! Lol!  
  
Okies, review!!! Ready, set, GO!!!! ^_~ 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: super sorry bout the late update but, yay!! reviews!! I know I say this in every chapter but I absolutely luv getting reviews so I have plenty of reasons to update!! lol!! Thanks to you all!! I could never have gotten so many without you guys!! ::readers make gagging motion:: you guyz are probably thinking, well duh you're not gonna have as many reviews, cuz you wont have any reviews without readers!! I am so uber happy bout all the reviews!! im still feeling bad about not writing lil messages but if I do, then it'll take me way too long to update and I'd feel super bad about leaving people out! im still havin writer's block so if my chapter(s) aren't up to standard, you know why.  
  
******Okies, this is different from the message I posted in the other 2 chapters!! PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WATCH THE INUYASHA EPISODES THAT CARTOON NETWORK SPONSORS!! (well unless you already know) cartoon network STILL WILL be airing Inuyasha on Mondays thru Thursdays at 12:30 pm easter/pacific time!! (that's 11:30 pm central time) but they are taking a lil break from it or something!! They will not be starting again until March 9th I think.  
  
http://web.utk.edu/~bborchar/updates.html the person who made this site is always updated on inuyasha stuff (and it's one of my favorite websites) or you can go to  
  
http://schedule.cartoonnetwork.com/servlet/ScheduleServlet?action=viewAll&sh owID=324233&show=Inuyasha&timeZone=timeZone  
  
this is the cartoon network site that has the time schedules. Inuyasha will start being aired again on March 9th! Sorry for being the bearer of bad news for those of you (including me) and to make matters worse, if you are extremely impatient like me, they will be starting with episode 3, not where we left off in case you didn't know.  
  
Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own inu or the gang, rumiko takahashi-sama does!!  
  
Song of the Day: "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte  
  
******SUPER UBER IMPORTANT!!! I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY TO ANYONE I MISLEAD INTO THINKING THAT THE BIG WHITE FLUFFY THING SESSHOUMARU CARRIES ON HIS SHOULDER IS HIS TAIL!! IM SUPER DUPER SORRY PEOPLES!! IT IS NOT HIS TAIL!!! JUST A BIG WHITE FLUFFY THING OF FUR!! HE DOES NOT HAVE A TAIL!! (much to my disappointment, lol) OKIES, SORRY PEOPLES!!!!* And if you already knew this then you didn't have to read this, lol!  
  
And also, ok I swear this is the last A/N before the chapter, I started a new fic! it's called "Too Late To Say Goodbye" it's angst/romance and it was the fic I was gonna enter into Purple Rose's contest (which by the way was cancelled due to lack of participation U_U). so please read and review it! Summary: "When love finally comes for inu and kag, they think that things will finally go their way until disaster strikes the beloved couple. leaving kag to pull the broken pieces of inu's memory back together"  
  
Whew! Okies! Now onto the fic!!!:  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
  
  
~*KAGOME'S POV*~  
  
Inuyasha and I have been arguing for the last hour about the subduing spell. "How the hell did this happen, bitch!!" he demanded angrily.  
  
"I already told you like ten times!! Kaede put it on you after I unsealed you from the tree!!" I replied with just as much frustration. "Ok, you know what? You don't wanna believe me? Then fine. I'm going back to Kaede's hut and you can stay here doing whatever you want," I concluded sighing. I picked up my bag and turned to leave.  
  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going? Did I say you could go? I don't think so! So you're gonna stay right here and answer any questions I might have! Then I'll decided if you're expendable!" he yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Inuyasha! I am not your servant and I most certainly do not need to stay here!! It's late, dark, cold, and I'm tire of arguing with you!" I turned around and marched off.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You are just a weak little human! You can't possibly stay here! You're probably afraid that some bug will crawl on you!" he called after me. I froze in my place.  
  
"SIT BOY!" I yelled back, not starting again until I heard a loud *THUMP* and some muffled swears. I sat him through my whole walk out of the forest, saying the word every ten seconds, receiving loud thumps and more muffled swearing in return. (A/N: heehee, yea im being mean, poor inu!! Lol, im confusing myself now.....)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (back at the village)  
  
~AUTHOR'S POV~  
  
Sango walked slowly back to the village, thinking about what Kagome had said earlier. Kagome had never before seemed the least bit concerned about Kikyou and Inuyasha's relationship. Had she been hiding all her emotions the entire time? Sango thought back to every time Inuyasha had compared her to Kikyou and all the times he had tried to save or help Kikyou, completely forgetting about everyone else and completely focused on Kikyou.  
  
And if that wasn't enough for Kagome, Inuyasha was always telling her that other than being his "shard detector", she served no other purpose to him. Sango's hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white. 'Inuyasha, that bastard. Telling her that he doesn't give a rat's ass about her, then getting intimate and calling her Kikyou! Then after being pushed away and realizing his mistake, he tells her that she's nothing compared to Kikyou!! That baka, he doesn't see how much all of us depend on Kagome and how important she is!! Poor Kagome-chan. She shouldn't have to hold up such a burden by herself, and at such a young age!" thought Sango to herself, completely forgetting that her family had been cruelly slaughtered before her eyes only four years ago and she was only two years older than Kagome.  
  
Sango was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see a certain monk in front of her, looking around nervously and having trouble deciding whether to runaway or stay where he was. "Uh, hey Sango. Where's Kagome?" he asked looking around nervously, fearing the worst for the poor girl from the future. His nervousness completely ebbed away when Sango brushed past him as if she didn't even know he was there. And, being the hentai that he was, he took advantage of this situation.  
  
Sango snapped out of her thoughts immediately when she felt an all too familiar touch. "HENTAI!!!" she screamed, slapping Miroku upside the head. "Can't you EVER give that a rest?!!?!?" she demanded, her face all red.  
  
"Hehe, hey, where's Kagome?" Miroku asked quickly changing the subject to a less painful topic.  
  
Sango's expression immediately softened and looked back into the forest. "Sh-she ran off into the forest when she sensed Inuyasha," she sighed, sounding a little annoyed. "I seriously don't know what the hell is wrong with that baka!!! Kagome does everything she possibly can for him! And he'd blow her off for just a glimpse of his 'beloved Kikyou'," fumed Sango, making sure to add extra sarcasm and rolling her eyes at the last two words.  
  
"What exactly happened the day Kagome-sama and Inuyasha left? I mean, I gathered that Kagome-sama sealed the well somehow and Inuyasha ran away. But what was it that set that disaster in motion? It couldn't have been one of their arguments because it never results in anything more than a few sits. It-" Miroku reasoned but was cut off by the sound of distant muffled swearing, thumps, and "SITS".  
  
Both Sango and Miroku turned towards the forest where the sound was coming from. Soon, a very pleased Kagome strolled out followed a few sits later by a very pissed hanyou. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called to him, happy to see him after 3 years of worrying that he had died. And Sango, despite her anger towards him for hurting her best friend, couldn't help but be relieved to see that he was ok because if he was half dead or something, she wouldn't have the heart to go kick his ass right now.  
  
Kagome had stopped her sits to see Miroku and a very smug Sango running up to her. "Inuyasha!! Where-" demanded Miroku, but his question wasn't finished because Sango decided to give the dirtied hanyou a piece of her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha you bastard!! Where the hell were you this whole time?? Do you know how worried we all were? And what the hell happened between you and Kagome-" began Sango's tirade, but was cut short by Inuyasha.  
  
"Who the hell are you people?!?!? And how the hell do you know me??" Inuyasha demanded angrily, but all he received were confused and surprised looks. "Feh, if you wont tell me, it obviously means that you guys are of no importance to me whatsoever. So, I can start sharpening my claws on you!! IRON REAMER-"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hehe, I finally updated but ended with a cliffie. Lol!! I mean, it wasn't THAT bad of a cliffie was it? PLEASE REVIEW!! Sniffles, I had a major lack or reviews for the last chapter. U_U 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: wow, has it really been that long since I updated?? Hehe, sorry -_-' I guess I got really caught up with my other fics. Lol, not that I really do anything with them. Oh yea, and sorry for that super huge A/N last chapter!! Gomen nasai!!!  
  
Disclaimer: yea, yea, yea, u all know I don't own Inuyasha  
  
just wanted to say thank u DBZMandy for reminding me to update this fic!! sniffles, I feel so luved!! -_-'  
  
ALSO (hehe, no im not gonna start THAT again) I'm just gonna do a lil self advertising here. I started a new fic, it's called Catching Up With Love and it's the ORIGINAL version of this fic. sorry if it's a lil too angsty right now, but I promise the mood will get lighter!! At least I think so. Lol. So go read it and review please!!! Um, u can come back to this on later or just read this one then that one! hehe, im shameless. Lol. ^_^  
  
Song of the Day: Head Strong by Trapped!  
  
~*~*~*~*LAST CHAPTER*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who the hell are you people?!?!? And how the hell do you know me??" Inuyasha demanded angrily, but all he received were confused and surprised looks. "Feh, if you wont tell me, it obviously means that you guys are of no importance to me whatsoever. So, I can start sharpening my claws on you!! IRON REAMER-" (A/N: hehe, I just noticed that last chapter I had written "iron reaVer" I feel stupid. Lol, Stop laughing Kagome-chan! I think it was very, uh. Never mind. -_-')  
  
~*~*~*~*END OF LAST CHAPTER*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
"INUYASHA! NO!" screamed Kagome as she put herself between Inuyasha's deadly claws and her friends.  
  
~*INUYASHA'S POV*~ (A/N: wow, really no point to the first line now, ne?)  
  
I almost didn't have a chance to stop myself from slicing that stupid bitch in pieces! Doesn't she know that I could have killed her? Stupid. That's I can say about her. Well, I can think of some other things, like about the way her crystalline blue eyes shined with determination and the way her long raven hair outlined her body, but that just wouldn't suit the atmosphere of this little "event". But because of my overall shock at seeing her jump in front of those two humans I didn't notice or feel my claws sink into her soft flesh.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking you stupid bitch! I almost killed you!" I yelled angrily at her.  
  
"What are you talking about!?!? Sango and Miroku are our friends!! You can't go around killing anyone you see anyway!!" she yelled back with just as much vivacity, if not more than I. Then I noticed. She was clutching her shoulder and her face was pale. But it was obvious that it was bleeding profusely, not by the scent of her blood, but rather by all the blood seeping into the surrounding fabric and the pained expression on her face.  
  
My eyes must have widened a lot because something just dawned on me.  
  
~*FLASH BACK*~  
  
She stood there, face a deathly pale in color. Her dark raven locks and deep hazel eyes only making the dead color of her skin stand out more. Her face twisted in pain as a flash of light emitted from her right shoulder and as soon as the light was gone, blood was seeping everywhere from the cut. Her left hand slowly reached up to the deadly injury. She winced when the finally came into contact. Then bringing her hand in front of her face, she stared momentarily at the dark blood on her fingers. "Why? Why did you betray me?" she demanded fiercely.  
  
"I-I never betrayed you," I replied meekly.  
  
~*END OF FLASH BACK*~  
  
I could only stare in shock at the blood on her shoulder, her pale pained face, and her hurt blue eyes. Was she that girl from the vision or memory? But why did this girl sound so much more carefree? And why were her eyes a beautiful blue, while the other was a cold hard brown? I turned my gaze away from her and to the ground, but something on my hand caught my attention.  
  
Blood.  
  
Her blood.  
  
On MY hands! "I-I never betrayed you," that sentence kept repeating itself in my head. No. This it-it wasn't my fault! I-she she jumped right in front of me! I didn't even see her coming! She jumped into the attack! I never meant to-.  
  
My thoughts were cut off by a by a soft cry of pain.  
  
"K-Kagome-chan! (A/N: NOT U TASHA) You're hurt!" Sango exclaimed. "Miroku! Get Kagome! We need to bring her back to Kaede's hut!"  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing houshi?" I demanded, my temper getting shorter and shorter by the second. "Why in the seven hells are you touching her??"  
  
Rather than answer immediately, he gave me a strange look, then looked at Kagome, then back at me. Then something that looked like comprehension dawned on him. "Ohhhhh, I see! You're still on that jealousy level where no one of the opposite sex is allowed to touch Kagome-sama except yourself, unless they wanted to get something important cut off, ne?" he asked shamelessly, raising his eyebrows up and down.  
  
I could feel my cheeks heating up but before I could answer, that Sango wench knocked him out. Ok, fine, I won't kill her, but the houshi, I'll need to think about him.  
  
"Ok, Kagome-chan, let's get you back to Kaede's before you pass out from blood loss. And besides all that blood is probably attracting demons," Sango warned as she put one of Kagome's arms over her neck and helped her walk back.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're taking her??" I asked walking up to them. Feh, humans, such weak creatures. I grabbed Kagome and picked her up. "Well? Where to?" I asked Sango, who looked at me strangely. What was it, stare and ignore the powerful almost-demon-hanyou day? I don't know why, but I felt a strange sense of protectiveness towards Kagome.  
  
"W-what about M-Miroku?" asked Kagome drowsily, shit, she's already lost a lot of blood. She's gonna pass out soon. Kami, I didn't-I couldn't have cut her THAT deeply! Did I? 'I'm sorry,' I thought gently to her, but she's not psychic so she naturally didn't hear me. Wait, why am I apologizing?? SHE jumped in front of the attack! SHE practically asked me to kill her like three times already! It's all HER fault! These thoughts didn't comfort me though, they only made me feel worse.  
  
"Hn, never mind that hentai, he's not THAT stupid as to get lost this close to the village," answered Sango gruffly.  
  
A few moments later, the village was well in sight. "INU-aahhhhh!! What did you do to Kagome-chan!" screamed a young kitsune as he leaped up onto Kagome. "Kagome-chan!! A-are you ok??? Talk to me!!" he cried trying to shake Kagome but I pulled him off.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do? Worsen her wounds? Get away, baka kitsune," I grumbled.  
  
Shippou opened his mouth to say more, when he noticed my hand. His eyes watered as he blinked them away and looked up at me with something akin to disappointment and grief etched into his young face. "I-it was you!! It was you!! How could you do this to Kagome!! Why would you betray her like that?? We all trusted you!!" he yelled, wriggling free from my slackened grasp.  
  
"I-I never betr-It-It wasn't my fault! Feh, the stupid bitch just jumped in my way!" I brushed off, but the depth of the words still stung me to my very core. Betrayal.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Finally, now that I have the Shikon no Tama I have a way to become full youkai at last!" I smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"INUYASHA!" yelled a young woman. Her red and white miko robes fluttered in the breeze with her long ponytail. Her face held nothing but hate and anger, just like her cold brown eyes. The long trail of blood that had followed her up here was forgotten. All she focused now on was the bow and arrow she held in her hands. "Why did you betray me?!?"  
  
In one swift motion before I could react, she fired it. It sunk deep into my chest, right where my heart is. I felt my back hit something hard and rough. I immediately felt drowsy as I watched the Shikon no Tama fall away from me. I reached out to it, but I was too weak to do anything. "K-Ki- Kikyou," then everything went black.  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
My hands shook I was ready to run back into the forest. Where it was safe. But something kept me from leaving. "I-Inu-yasha?" Kagome called out softly before falling unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well?? Whatcha think? I didn't really leave a cliffie so nothing to complain about!! Review onegai?? Arigatou!! ^___^  
  
Just click the lil button down there!  
  
Oh yea and I'm starting a mailing list so if any of you want me to add you to it, leave it in your review!! Thankies!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: woo hoo! Another chapter!! And I got more reviews!! ^_________________________________________________^ I know that this story is REALLY slow to update but remember, im makin it up as I go along! It doesn't have a set story line!!  
  
Also, don't forget to let me know if you want to be on my mailing list! So I can tell u when I update!! or you could always check the lil box on the review window that says "Add Author To Author Alert List" lol, it automatically emails you when I update. but hey, your choice, ne?  
  
Ok I know that this fic has raised a lot of questions because I kept bouncing back and forth between ideas and didn't change anything to make it fit better! I am super sorry, but im gonna fix them soon! If u don't wanna go back and read the whole chappie, u can just email me your questions and I'll answer them! Gomen nasai minna!!!  
  
Yay for Geo for being my 200th reviewer!! ^__^  
  
**********hey minna-san!! I just wanted everyone to know that I started a new fic! I know, I know, you guys are probably like, not again! she's just writing more versions of this fic. BUT YOU'RE WRONG!! LOL! I know that my fics are sooooo angsty and depressing so I wrote a different one!! ^____^ It's a Romance/Humor Inuyasha fic! IT's called "Funkyuu" and here's the summary:  
  
"kik and inu, the perfect couple? Yea, right. inu and kag, mortal enemies who would die before considering the other a possibility. but could all that change when trust becomes betrayal and hate to love?"  
  
Song of the Day: Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki (in case anyone was wondering, no I don't know how to speak Japanese with the exception of a few words. Lol. I just like the music. ^_~ and this song is super fun!! ^__^)  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
~*~*~*INUYASHA'S POV*~*~*~  
  
The sun was a bright red fireball sinking into the blackness of the horizon. I sat against the wall of the hut, why do I feel so guilty?? I've killed plenty of demons and humans without so much as a wince. But here, I give some girl a minor flesh wound and I feel like I'm totally worthless and that I don't deserve to live. And why were all these memories flooding back to me all of a sudden?? Did it have to do with that girl? Nah, dumb question, of course it does. I never had them before she came along.  
  
But for now, I need to focus on more important stuff. Like how to get the jewel from that bitch. I am so close to becoming a full demon; I can almost taste it. My powers have grown three-fold since I got these two jewels. And it didn't affect me just power-wise. The jewel helps repress my human side too! During nights with new moons, I stay human for just half the night rather than the whole night!  
  
Just thinking about how much power I would get from the whole jewel made my hands shake with anticipation.  
  
~*~*~*KAGOME'S POV*~*~*~  
  
I woke up groggily and barely aware of where I was. I looked around fuzzily blinking every few seconds for my vision to clear up. I was inside a small hut. The fire in the middle crackled happily and the aroma of food came from the large black pot over it.  
  
My shoulder throbbed with a dull ache. Why would he attack us? And why did he stop? Why didn't he just kill me? I'll decide if you're expendable...It obviously means that you guys are of no importance to me whatsoever.  
  
Did he really mean all that stuff? I could feel a lump forming in the back of my throat. I felt thirsty, like my throat was completely dry and I choked back sobs. I guess even after all this time I'm still just a useless Shikon Detector to him. But the only difference this time is that we have the whole jewel between the two of us.  
  
Shippou was wrong; I'm not needed here at all. I can't wait for the two weeks to be over so I can leave this hellhole. Why did I promise to stay for so long in the first place? Sango and Miroku are happy together I guess, and they'll take care of Shippou. Kaede seemed to like being by herself in silence. Inuyasha obviously didn't need anyone, much less me.  
  
Everyone had moved on without me. But I, foolish me, I had stayed living a false dream that someday Inuyasha would come for me and everything would be ok.  
  
It was true that I didn't belong in either worlds. My soul belonged here, that was for sure, but I don't feel like I belong here. I belonged in my world. Didn't I? Wasn't that why I was born into that time in the first place? I mean, if I really did belong here, wouldn't I have been born as soon as Kikyou died? Or at least a few years later? It was Kikyou, she had started this whole thing, why did I have to stay and clean up her mess?  
  
There was only one way to find out which world I belonged in: to make the jewel whole again and purify it. But the problem was that Inuyasha had the last few jewel fragments. It might have been me but he didn't seem like he wanted to give them up either. How was I gonna get it from him? I most certainly could NOT in a million years kill him! I couldn't steal it either.  
  
That only left one option. To get on Inuyasha's good side again and have him give it to me willingly. But that could take ages!! I sighed and stood up. I wasn't prepared for the rush of blood up to my head and lost my balance. I prepared for the impact of my body hitting the hard wood floor. But nothing happened.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw red. "Feh, stupid wench. You're gonna open up your wound again. Are you trying to bleed to death?!?" he arrogantly stated. "Hmph, if it wasn't for my, you would already be dead by now. You owe me." with that, he laid me back down and exited the hut.  
  
I owe him? I owe him?!? "Inuyasha you idiot! If it weren't for you! I wouldn't be in this condition now would I?" I yelled, knowing that he could hear me perfectly.  
  
~*~*~*INUYASHA'S POV*~*~*~  
  
Stupid bitch. I didn't want to hurt her, now I am positive of that, even though it makes no sense. But I'll find a way to get the jewel from her. I swear I will become a full youkai and then I will kill Sesshoumaru. What he did was completely unforgivable. He didn't have to kill her.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: well I must say that that was one of the best cliffies I ever wrote. If u think it's stupid well nyah. :-P LOL. Okies! Review please and I might update sooner!! ^_~ I just got a new idea for the fic!! so in other words, I THINK IM OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Not sure though, but reviews will help!! ^_^  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Doumo onegai!! (hehe, is it grammatically correct to use it like that?) o well. REVIEW!! ^_~ 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: thankies everyone for reviewing!!! ^_________^ sorry for the slow update!! ^_^; hehe was kinda stuck as to who sessy had killed. LOL!! Yea, my fic, I know, I shoulda planned this lil bit out. but ya know me. ^_^ lol  
  
Haha, it's pretty sad when the author doesn't remember what happened in his/her own fic. yea, that's what happened to me so I had to reread some of my chappies cuz I forgot what I had written. -_-;;;; just incase anyone cared to know.........  
  
OOOOOOO, and ALSO!!!! I've decided that sess will be in my fic!!! in fact, he'll be making his debut in this chappie!!! ^____^ (ha, so :-P Kagome- Chan, also, don't u dare make sess gay in your fic!! OMG, u've already infected me!!! ::hits head:: omgomgomgomg . im seeing sess as a geisha, dancing around with jaken dressed like a ballerina!!!! ARGH look what u did to me!!!!!-_-;;;;;;; oh yea, and I didn't go with the other idea cuz it would be too much like this other fic I read. ^_~ so thank kami for kitsunes!! O.O speaking of kitsunes, u die yet? Lol!! Kidding!! Shippou's to cute to die, ne? ^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: nope, still don't own anything cept for Gingira....  
  
Song of the Day: Dao Ma Dan by Coco Lee featuring Jay Chow  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
~*~*~*SESSHOUMARU'S POV*~*~*~  
  
Hn, so the wench was back, strange how her aura is so easy to detect. No wonder demons find them so easily. Never mind the jewel's aura, the wench's aura stands out so much you wouldn't have to be brain dead to find it.  
  
It's been a little over three years, but she came back. I had hoped that she had left this place for good and found some bastard human to mate with and leave my family alone. All that work changing Inuyasha for nothing. She comes back for what, a few days? And Inuyasha is already beginning to convert back to his old self. I wouldn't be surprised if began to regain his memories soon. Damn that witch, it was extremely hard to get everything set up correctly and she was already undoing all my hard work.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK IN AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~  
  
"Do you understand, Gingira? You kitsunes are known for your tricks and magic, so I expect nothing less than perfection. Nothing can go wrong, otherwise you shall pay for it with your own life."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Everything is ready and waiting to be set in motion," bowed the kitsune. She wore a simple light green kimono that was embroidered with dark green flowers. The kimono went down to her ankles but had two slits up the side of her legs up to mid-thigh for mobility, a dark green obi was wrapped around her slim waist and a ruby colored sash was wrapped around the obi. Gingira's hair was a deep auburn and the bottom third of it was silver. (A/N: it's the same silver as inu's hair and sess's hair ^_~) Her hair was divided into an upper layer and a lower layer. The upper layer was tied into a loose braided bun on the back of her head with a few loose tendrils of her deep auburn hair framing her face and the lower layer flowed freely down to her waist. Gingira's deep green eyes danced with excitement and her long fluffy tail swished from side to side. (A/N: her tail is like her hair, deep auburn with a silver tip) 'Perhaps if everything goes well, Inuyasha might even choose me as his mate!' she thought happily to herself.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sesshoumaru's deep monotone voice. "Where are the remaining two shards you were to have collected?"  
  
Gingira reached into a small velvet green pouch from her forest green obi and pulled out the two glowing slivers of jewel.  
  
"Very well. You know what to do?"  
  
"Hai, I am to use kitsune magic on these shards of the Shikon no Tama to erase Inuyasha's memory of the human bitch by infusing the shards into him. Then I will take on the form of the bitch and pretend to be killed by you," Gingira answered bowing again.  
  
"Good. Now, what do you request for payment?" Sesshoumaru inquired curtly.  
  
Gingira's rosy lips curled into a smile and her emerald eyes met dark gold ones. "I ask for permission to be Inuyasha-sama's mate if he chooses me."  
  
Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised by her bold wish. His eyes narrowed and he quickly looked her over. After a few moments he spoke, "Hai, if he so chooses by his own will and not because of some kitsune spell."  
  
Gingira was more than delighted with this answer. "Doumo arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. But before I leave, I have but one question to ask of you."  
  
She waited, but when Sesshoumaru made no move to reply, she continued. "It is said that you and Inuyasha-sama are not on friendly terms. Why would you go to so much trouble for him?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments before deciding to answer. "Simple, despite the fact that he is a hanyou, he is still my younger brother and in my charge. I no longer need the tetsusaiga so I no longer hold a grudge against him. Besides, it would stain the family name for him to die over a lowly human wench."  
  
Gingira looked at him carefully for a moment. 'So he does care a bit for his brother, hn, I guess the rumors aren't that true after all.' She thought to herself, nodding. "I'll be on my way now." With a final bow, she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~ (AUTHOR'S POV)  
  
'Hn, that kitsune would have been a good match for Inuyasha. She was beautiful and quick-witted. Gingira was also sly, but what kitsune wasn't, ne? She would have been much better for Inuyasha than his original bitch. What was her name? Kagome?  
  
It was disgraceful to his family name for Inuyasha to be such a mess over a filthy human wench. And how dare that bitch do that to him? She had seemed decent enough at the beginning, but how dare she torture Inuyasha so? Inuyasha was more depressed then anything I had ever seen, all because of that human wench. He truly should have learned from that first miko. Wasn't this new girl that miko's reincarnation or something?  
  
Hn, Inuyasha that fool, he should have mated with the kitsune, she was a full youkai herself and was willing to lower herself to mate with a filthy hanyou. He should have been grateful. What did happen to the kitsune anyways? Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore; she got the job done and that is all that had mattered. But I had not been anticipating the return of the wench. But Inuyasha's memory was erased of her, perhaps he wouldn't remember. Kitsune spells are incredibly difficult to undo or break, especially if it was done by a gingitsune, the human, however, was supposedly a powerful miko. But if the spell was somehow completely broken, it would be an understatement to say that I would be upset. I had spent much time and effort searching out the remaining shards and gingitsunes are very rare and hard to find.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" croaked Jaken, successfully pulling Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" called Rin, interrupting Jaken. "Rin just wanted to play with Jaken-chan!! See?" she chirped, holding up a small wreath of flowers. "Rin wants to make Jaken-chan pretty! And the flowers will make him smell better, too!!" Rin tugged on my long pelt and cupped one hand against one side of her mouth, as if trying to tell me something she didn't want Jaken to hear. "Rin doesn't think Jaken-chan takes baths."  
  
"You stupid girl, how many times have I told you, you are to refer to me as Jaken-SAMA, not CHAN! Get it straight! We are NOT by any means friends and I don't need those nasty rings of flowers. And for your information," Jaken straightened himself up and looked up haughtily at Rin," I smell fine, and I smell better than you any day."  
  
"W-we're not friends??? But Rin thought we were!" tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Jaken knew all too well what would happen if the girl cried and Jaken was not very fond of pain.  
  
"A-ah, what I meant was, uh, haha, it was a joke you see! I was just joking, of course we're friends! Now stop that, otherwise Sesshoumaru-sama will be upset with me!!!" Jaken exclaimed.  
  
"YAY!!" cheered Rin as she began putting the wreath of flowers around Jaken's head and staff. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You would most certainly not allow that human filth to cover me in those disgusting flowers!!" he begged, but when receiving no answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely glanced at Jaken's pleading face before turning around. "Rin, while you are working on improving Jaken, you might as well give him a bath when we return to my home."  
  
Rin's face lit up and began chattering on about what kind of flower scented soap she should have made for Jaken as Jaken just stuttered in shock at what Sesshoumaru had just requested.  
  
"I DON'T SMELL BAD!!!" cried Jaken as Rin dragged him by the wreath of purple flowers around his neck towards Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yay! another chappie out! gomen for it's shortness, I tried to make it longer but it wouldn't have made any sense. So sess reveals why inu doesn't remember kagome and gingira is introduced!! Please review!!! How bout 20 more before I update? onegai?? ::smiles sweetly with big shiny eyes:: 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: holy kami peeps, I feel like such an IDIOT!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for all the confusion in the last chappie!!!! dunno wat was wrong with me. ::shrugs:: I thought it made sense...insert awkward silence  
  
See?? I got this chappie out a lil earlier than usual!! ^___^ Oh yea, and from this chappie to the end, im gonna write out a mini summary for me. in other words, im gonna be planning ahead!!! ^____^ so I think the chappies should be coming out faster!! ^_~ (gomen, but there's still no guarantee!! Gomen nasai!! But this just seems to be my hardest fic!!!)  
  
*****And everyone should read Kagome-Chan's fic "Fate Is Not Always Cruel" cuz it's an awesome fic!! ^_____^  
  
K, and about my last chappie, im just gonna clear it up rite now:  
  
Gingira is introduced and it's revealed that she was hired by Sesshoumaru to use the last two shikon shards to erase Inu's memory of Kagome. We see a softer side of Sess that shows he cares for Inu, or you could have interpreted it as Sess just didn't want Inu's embarrassing weakness for "human wenches" ruin the family name, I dunt care, take your pick. We also see that Gingira has a thing for Inuyasha and wants to be his mate, but she's not gonna use a spell or anything (supposedly) to make him fall for her. and I basically just took that chappie to explain Inuyasha's memory loss cuz peoples were asking bout it. and that lil Jaken/Rin thing at the end was just thrown in there cuz believe it or not, I have never written anything before with either Sesshoumaru, Jaken, or Rin in it at all so it was a new thing for me!! ^___^ kk, hope this clears things up!!!  
  
oh yea, and the song of the day is "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls (such a sweet song and it's like perfect for Inuyasha. If you haven't heard it already I suggest you do!! ^__^)  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
~*~*~*AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~  
  
It had been nearly a week since Kagome had received the injury to her shoulder. It was almost completely healed, but not only would it leave a long scar, she still needed a sling until the wound closed itself more.  
  
Inuyasha sat facing the sunset on his usual perch in the Goshinboku. Kagome approached Inuyasha timidly. From where she stood, he was only a back silhouette against the blood red sun and bright orange and yellow sky. Kagome relaxed and leaned against the tree. The two stayed where they were in complete silence; both knowing of the other's presence yet, neither bothered to start up a conversation, they were simply there. Just enjoying the other's company.  
  
Inuyasha turned just slightly to see Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful. Her shiny raven hair fluttered a little in the breeze and her face was completely serene. But she was troubled. Her eyes, which were clear blue when he had first seen her and a deep blue when she was yelling at him a while ago, were now a stormy gray-blue.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK IN INUYASHA'S POV*~*~*~  
  
She was sleeping. She was so peaceful and completely unaware of anything around her. She was so pure and naïve. I knew I should stay away from her; I wouldn't want to contaminate her or anything. I'm a dirty hanyou and she was like an angel from heaven. I had no right to be this close to her. Hell, I had no right to breathe the same air as her!! But she never pushed me away; she wanted to get closer to me. Then an image of her flashed through my mind. She was angry, her bow and arrow positioned for kill. But wait, no, this wasn't her. She has blue eyes, not brown.  
  
When the image disappeared, I found myself a mere few inches away from her face. She chose this time to wake up suddenly. Her eyes widened, then grew dark. SLAP  
  
She blinked a few times and I pointed to my red cheek. "Oh, uh, hehe, sorry Inuyasha! It was a reflex!" she laughed nervously to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She smiled. My heart began to race, how does she always do this to me with a simple smile? I smiled in return, one of the few times. Did I have the same effect on her? I can hear her heartbeat quicken but is it from me? I wanted to be with her forever. I would keep her safe and protect her from anything that threatened her in the smallest bit. She accepted me for who I am and how I am. She didn't care at all that I was a hanyou.  
  
Her eyes were a rich, deep blue that the finest sapphires would seem like dirtied rocks compared to them. I could feel myself moving closer to her. Her sapphire eyes widened slightly and her cheeks turned a deep shade of rose. Our faces were only an inch apart. But I didn't wait any longer. I moved and closed the space between us.  
  
~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
When Inuyasha came out of his reverie, he found himself getting lost within the same sapphire depths as that vision. 'Or was it a vision? I'm pretty sure I can't see into the future. A memory maybe? But was that really Kagome?' he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome blushed a little under his intense golden gaze. But when the jewel shards on his forhead glowed a little, a question formed in her mind. "Inuyasha? Anou, I've been wondering, how did you get those shards? I mean, you can't sense them can you?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated a little before he answered. "I-I don't really know. I just remember seeing someone. But-"  
  
Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence. He turned around and stared. Kagome, just noticing the new aura, turned to look behind her and gasped. 'She's gorgeous!' was all Kagome could hopelessly think to herself as she noticed something flicker in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
The youkai, or rather, kitsune infront of them smiled softly, her brilliant emerald eyes shining. "Remember me, Inuyasha?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
k, hope u all liked this chappie!! please review!!! It makes me happy, boosts my ego to the point where it's gonna explode, and encourages me to update sooner!!! ^_~  
  
*****also, I want all of u peeps to read Kagome-Chan's fic "Fate Is Not Always Cruel" it's a Romance/Angst and it's an awesome fic so go read it!! here's the summary:  
  
"Kagome's family and village is killed by a youkai raid and she is sold to a family where she will become a geisha, one day she meets Lord Sesshomaru's lil bro..... I/K" 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: wow, reviews!!! and I got reviews from some of my fav authors!!! Like, Kagome-Chan, and msmelanie, and Milana Pashmina, and a bunch of others that im too lazy to type out, sorry, but I still luv ur fics!!! ok, so this chappie wasn't that early, but a lil earlier, ne? ^^;;  
  
Sorry everyone, I know I said that the chappies would probably be coming out faster, but for some reason im still getting writers block!!!! Argh. Apparently the plotline idea doesn't really work for me. I reread my 5th chappie and I gotta say dat I did really well on dat one, but my writing has gone downhill from there. Sad, ne?  
  
Hehe, sorry bout this too but this chappie is gonna be kinda angsty for kagome cuz I dunt feel bubbly right now.  
  
Song of the Day: "Into You" by Fabolous Ft. Ashanti (um, I spelled his name right didn't I??)  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
~*~*~*KAGOME'S POV*~*~*~  
  
I could only watch as everything moved in slow motion. Inuyasha's eyes had filled with happiness at seeing the kitsune lady and she looked just as happy to see him. My world started to collapse and it shattered completely when he jumped off his branch and raced past me to hold the kitsune in a tight embrace. A few seconds later he must have realized what he was doing because he pulled away from her abruptly and he blushed a little bit.  
  
I felt awkward standing there all of a sudden, like I was an outsider looking through someone else's window into their private lives. I looked around me nervously, hoping that the ground would open up--wait, that's Kikyou's thing. I started inching backwards. I gave Inuyasha a pleading glance that he didn't see before I turned and headed back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~  
  
A woman's figure was seen sitting on a hill. The sun was halfway beneath the horizon and she tilted her head downwards, looking at the river below her. "Sango?" The woman jumped slightly in surprise and she turned her head to the side to see an oh-so-familiar monk walking towards her while trying to keep something behind his back. "Are you all right? You look a little sad," he continued, sitting beside her.  
  
Sango shook her head slowly, keeping a close eye on the monk. "Is there something you need, Miroku-sama?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, there IS something you could do for me," he replied wiggling his eyebrows and his hand found somewhere on Sango to rest.  
  
"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS, MIRO-"  
  
"Hehe, just kidding!!" he said, grinning sheepishly when he saw her hands clench into fists. But just as soon as he stopped her tirade, he became very serious. "I actually need to talk to you about something very important."  
  
Sango still kept a close eye on his wandering hands but listened. "Yes? Is something wrong?"  
  
Miroku sighed and looked around him. "Well, as you know, I am a monk, wandering from village to village aiding those in need of my services." Sango snorted at this as Miroku rolled his eyes and gave her a pleading look before continuing. "But ever since I had run into and joined Inuyasha and Kagome, my 'wandering' has stopped a considerable amount."  
  
Sango snorted again. "Sure, you've stopped, but your hand still doesn't know where it's not welcome."  
  
Miroku chose to ignore that comment. "So I have decided, well I actually decided this quite a while ago, but I'm through wandering. I'm settling down here. I've already bought a large area of land and I'm having a large house built."  
  
Sango's eyes widened slightly. "You-you-wh-what a-are-" she could only stutter.  
  
Miroku's deep blue eyes locked onto Sango's hazel ones. "I would be the happiest man alive if you would do me the honor of being my bride."  
  
Sango could only stare in shock and soundlessly mouth words. Miroku reached behind him and pulled out the package he had brought and placed it carefully onto Sango's lap.  
  
She looked up him. Miroku gave a short nod and Sango returned her gaze to the rice paper-wrapped gift on her lap. Her shaking hands moved slowly towards the paper. The rice paper was thin and translucent and smooth to her touch. Sango peeled off several layers from the top before gasping at the contents.  
  
An unfolded suehiro* greeted her shocked gaze first. Its goldish cream folds between the cherry wood ends had a light luster when the sinking sun shone upon it. Dancing cranes by a lush pond with a red sun in the background were painstakingly embroidered on its surface. Sango picked up the fan as if it was made of glass and set it down on some rice paper.  
  
Folded beneath the suehiro was the most gorgeous obi Sango had ever laid eyes upon. It was heavily embroidered and it was a silverish cream color that gleamed brightly even in the still fading light. Flying cranes embellished the rich silk surface, but instead of a lush pond like the suehiro, rose-colored mountains with light pink swirling puffy clouds surrounded them with ancient pink trees that were full of light red leaves.  
  
Sango set down the obi, then looked up at Miroku, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. "Yes."  
  
Miroku's face lit up with happiness and Sango gasped when she was trapped in a bone-crushing hug. She hesitated a little before slowly wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Miroku? I'm just wondering, the suehiro and obi must have cost you a fortune! Why would you ever spend so much on something like that?"  
  
"Cause you're worth it," he replied softly.  
  
Sango smiled to herself and she tightened her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered back just as softly.  
  
Almost immediately, she felt a rubbing below her lower back. "MIROKU!!!" she screamed before a resounding smack was heard, echoing through the forest, sending birds to the air. "Just because I'm engaged to you does NOT mean that you can grope me whenever you want!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*suehiro-it's just a fan that a man will give to a woman as an engagement gift  
  
A/N: ::hides behind giant rock:: don't hate me!!! it's not gonna be a inu/gingira fic!! I swear!!!  
  
Anyways, how was the chappie?? hope you don't think im going too fast with miroku and sango cuz they have been together for a few years and I apologize for skipping out on their fluffier moments. Forgive me? ^_~ and I didn't have a cliffie!! Yay!! right?  
  
Oh yea, and I made up what the fan looks like, sorry if it's a bad description. But here's what the obi looks like somewhat:  
  
h t t p : / / w w w . s h i b u i h o m e . c o m / p r o d u c t 3 6 7 . h t m l  
  
just remove the spaces and you can see it. the obi isn't EXACTLY like it but pretty similar I guess. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: wow, sniffle you peeps are awesome!! ^____________________^ ::glomps readers:: ^^;; so many reviews!!! ^____^ im happy. Has anyone noticed that my writing style has changed??? Weirds me out, ^^;; and I wish I wrote like I used to, sigh, oh well right? Anyways, back to being happy...^^;;  
  
Once again, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo super uber sorry!!! It seriously has never taken me this long to write a chappie!!!! _ has it? ^^;; I don't even have an excuse, mostly it was late cuz im lazy and decided to work on a few more fics im probably not even gonna post!! Heheheheh....-_-  
  
***ok and to clear things up about the last chappie, no this is NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT gonna be an inu/gingira. Nope never. Only inu/kag. And sorry if you were disappointed bout sango and miroku only hugging and not kissing. SORRY!!! Hope this chappie makes up for it!!!  
  
and sorry for all the POV changes, it's not really changing just kinda from a different perspective, ah whatever you'll see. ^^;;  
  
Songs of the Day: "Raven" and "Tsubasa no Keikaku" by Do As Infinity "The Red" by Chevelle and "Swing Swing" by The All-American Rejects (heehee, but I'm listenin to "Intuition" by Jewel ^_~)  
  
"..." are spoken words  
  
italicized words are thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
~*~*~*AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~  
  
It would be an understatement to say that Kagome was a little upset about Gingira being here. Sure she wanted Inuyasha to be happy, but she had always thought (just a bit of her mind was telling her how selfish she was in thinking this) that she'd be part of his happiness if not the one to finally make him happy. Kagome wanted to be the one to help him, to heal his wounded heart. (A/N: sound familiar? ^_~)  
  
Sitting around the fire, Kagome stared into the flames, her eyes glazed over, remembering all the times Inuyasha had been there for her and the times he had been sweet and gentle even though he brushed it off with his trademark 'Feh'. Kagome looked up at Gingira. It was almost as if they had traded places.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was completely stumped by Kagome's constantly changing aura. One moment her aura would be warm and soothing, filled with happiness, then the next moment dark and cold, tinted with jealousy, giving him and uncomfortable feeling of nostalgia. Right now it was the latter of the two. What did she have to be jealous of anyway?  
  
He looked around at the people sitting around the fire. Nah, she wouldn't be jealous of the hag, who wants to be that old and ugly anyways? Hmmm, she wouldn't be jealous of the exterminator, she had lost everything. The kitsune? Being young is nice, but she doesn't have to worry about looking like the hag for a good sixty years or so. (A/N: hehe, sorry bout being so mean to poor old kaede, it's not her fault she is how she is ^^;; ) He looked over at the monk. Maybe she has feelings for the monk! She was jealous because the monk only had eyes for the exterminator! It seemed like a semi-logical explanation, but even though Inuyasha was a little proud of himself for figuring it out, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he came to that conclusion.  
  
"Grrr, damn pervert," he muttered unintentionally, earning a few odd looks from his companions. "W-what the hell are you idiots looking at?" he snapped at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gingira looked at Inuyasha. Jealousy? She carefully followed his gaze and was shocked to find that it was locked on Kagome. What is going on? The spell should have completely erased his memory of that bitch! He couldn't be getting them back could he? Gingira looked down at her hands. I'm a almost a gingitsune damnit...how could that spell start deteriorating? The spell was even used with the help of shards from the Shikon no Tama! Sesshoumaru-sama will not pleased when he finds out...if he finds out. She thought, smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat for the eighth time, finally managing to capture everyone's attention. "Everyone, I would like you all to know, that my dear Sango has finally agreed to bear my children!"  
  
Sango flushed a deep red. "Miroku! Did you HAVE to say it like THAT??" she hissed.  
  
"Ah, so you are willing, ne? Don't worry, I won't make you wait too long," he replied with a wink, making Sango blush a darker shade of red.  
  
"Wow! Congratulations Sango! You'll be a great mom!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "Hang on, you guys ARE getting married right?"  
  
Sango glared at Miroku for a second before glaring at her friend. "Of course we're getting married! What kind of a woman do you think I am??" -.- ;;  
  
"Eheheheheh...So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Hey, will there be lots of food? Like good food I mean, like candy and chocolate bars!" Shippou asked excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. "And ramen?"  
  
"You guys, you can't serve food like that at a wedding!!" Kagome huffed. "Men. Come on Sango, let's talk about your wedding at the hot spring, ok?"  
  
"Sure Kagome," Sango stood up. "And don't you dare peak at us Miroku!" Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and quickly kissed her softly on the lips before letting her go. Sango stood rooted to the spot, her eyes wide and her lips tingling. A soft smile appeared on her face before she snapped back to reality and quickly left, following Kagome to the hot spring.  
  
Miroku's expression fell and he sat back down. "What's the point of getting engaged if she still won't let me have a little fun?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and hopped up into his tree. Gingira sat frozen to the spot with an expression of shock. 'This is the kind of company he stays in? And what the hell is a ramen?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aah, I'm never gonna get tired of these," Kagome sighed contentedly as she slid into the heated water.  
  
Sango smiled. "So Kagome, how have things between you and Inuyasha going? I saw that time you guys were hugging!"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"That time in Kaede's hut. You were just waking up after you had fainted when Inuyasha attacked us and he was there hugging you!"  
  
"No, we weren't hugging. I actually stood up and he was there somehow and caught me." Kagome replied softly, but that set off a number of questions in her head. Why was he there anyway? Why would he care? He's changed so much, but why? And how does he not remember me?  
  
"Sure, if you say so," said Sango, completely unconvinced. "Anyways, who is Gingira? Do you know her from somewhere?"  
  
Kagome's smile faded. "No, but Inuyasha seems to know her well though."  
  
Sango immediately regretted bring up the kitsune when she saw Kagome's face. "Uh, about my wedding, what kind of kimono do you think would suit me?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Kagome forced a smile and joined Sango in planning the wedding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yes the end of yet another chapter of As The Past Catches Up. Heehee, okies, I hope you all liked this chappie, I actually wrote it and rewrote it over and over but I still cant say im very pleased with it. Since I dunno when the next chappie will be up (and I felt super guilty for this chappie) I'll give you a lil clue as to what the next chappie or so or whatever ^^;; deals with: Hoshi-no-Tama (Star Ball) for those of you who know what it is, you can play around with the idea in your head, for those of you who don't, well, it has to do with kitsunes. ^_________________^ im really sure that this idea hasn't been used before so im super happy. ^____^ okies, I hope that will satiate you guys for a while!! ^___^  
  
Oh yea, and I think im ending the fic in a few chappies F.Y.I. ^^;;  
  
Review please!! ^__^ arigato!! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: *hits self on head repeatedly* gomen nasai peeps!! I seriously meant to get this chappie out sooner!! Really I did!! I even had written some in my notebook!! But classes and homework got me then I got preoccupied with all this stuff, so here I am again, bout 2 months late for my update!!! _ gomen!!! 

Oh yea, and remember the thing I mentioned in the author's note in the las chappie? the hoshi-no-tama I said I was gonna use? This is what it is!! ^___^ 

Hoshi no tama: Kitsune closely guard a round ball. Those who obtain it can force the kitsune to help them; one theory says that the kitsune "reserves" some of its magic in this ball when it shape shifts. Kitsune must keep their promises or suffer deterioration in their rank and power.

Just so everyone knows, I don't really know what a hoshi-no-tama looks like ^^;; so im just guessin! 

Song of the day: "Ni Yao De Ai" by Penny Dai (I think this is on the Meteor Garden soundtrack………but im not sure, haven't seen the movie either………-_-)

CHAPTER 18 

*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~*~*

A fist-sized ball, rested in his clawed hand, the dawn light scintillating off and through the crystalline form of it, making the pale blue star within it glow brilliantly. Suddenly, the beautiful orb shook violently and flashed a dark blue, making the bright star inside turn black before it flashed back to the original color. He put the orb inside a velvet pouch at his side. "Hn, so, the kitsune didn't do a very good job," he stated coolly, little or no emotion made it past his cold, demeaning persona. He narrowed his eyes, "I'll give her a week to rectify her mistake, otherwise………" he trailed off, flexing his claw. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gingira growled angrily as she stared into the blinding dawn light. "If Sesshoumaru-sama finds out, no, he can't. I'll die before letting him ruin my life!" she hissed angrily as she turned another tree to a pile of ashes with her kitsune bi. 

Finished venting her anger on trees, she leapt into a high branch of a pine tree. 'Ok, now, let's lay down the facts and see what could have caused this waver in my spell.'

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~* 

Gingira stood, almost impossible to detect in the deep green foliage of the evergreen, as she watched the human wench jump into a well after running out of forest, chased by Inuyasha. The smell of dirt and death clung to his form as a small glow was absorbed into the human's back without her or Inuyasha's notice. Gingira had identified the glow as a chunk of a soul, but why would the girl's soul be in pieces? That was a trivial matter, but the girl was engulfed in a brilliant magenta glow as she entered the well, Inuyasha, however, had been thrown back by the force of it. When the light faded, he jumped into the well, but when his human companions came, he jumped out and into the forest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later, I met up with Sesshoumaru-sama to put the plan into full motion. I had taken on the human girl's form, even masked my scent. I screamed, Inuyasha came running when he heard the voice. He stopped when he reached us, anger flashed heavily on his face, but before either could do anything, a huge mass of Saimyoushou came into view. A dark swirling cloud of miasma followed and I felt myself getting lifted up. When I turned to face my captor, a pale face gazed at me with blood red eyes. 

"KAGOME!!" I heard Inuyasha yell. I could also sense Sesshoumaru-sama's annoyance. 

There was something wrong with my captor. The only thing detectable from him was his dark aura. It even made me shudder. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, emulating the scent of fear was easy but not necessary right now. I could feel my hackles rising, preparing to fight the danger but in this human form doing such would most certainly jeopardize my ranking. I couldn't fight him; Sesshoumaru-sama would lower my rank. That was unacceptable. But being so near to becoming a gingitsune meant facing everything challenge face on, dying with honor if necessary. 

He laughed sardonically. The miasma cleared, revealing him holding me by one arm, the claws on his free hand outstretched. I cast a quick glance at Sesshoumaru-sama. Perhaps he had changed his mind? He raised an eyebrow, then nodded ever so slightly as he touched a velvet pouch at his side. Narrowing me eyes, I realized the hoshi no tama was in the pouch. 'Damn him, degrading me like this.' I had to do as I was told. I struggled, I writhed as if I was in pain. "Inuyasha!" I called out. 

He looked at me, apprehension written all over his face. He leapt up but Naraku was quicker. He shoved his pointed claws into my stomach, then pulled out, dropping me. 'The fool, can't he tell a real human from a demon?' I thought, but nevertheless, it still had been painful. Never had I felt anything so horrible, it was as if it was eating away at me, inside out. 'Why does it burn so much?' I asked myself, wincing as I looking at my wound. 'Poison. Damn him, that bastard.' So that was my next act, I allowed the stench of death to cover my own before closing my eyes and resting limp. Inuyasha yelled, I cracked open my eyes and watched in amazement as his sword flashed red. He slashed angrily and blindly at Naraku, surprisingly, Sesshoumaru-sama had joined in. 

They all traded blows, Inuyasha receiving the worst end of it. His chest had been cut severely several times and a deep gash had been made in his back, blood soaking his hakama and haori, but despite his evident injuries that SHOULD be fatal to a hanyou such as himself, he kept fighting. It seemed as if he couldn't feel the burning of the poison in the bloody wounds.

Sesshoumaru was definitely better off, his armor had been broken, a cut across his chest, but not very deep, one of his legs seemed to have been injured, but you would never be able to tell if it wasn't for the fact that he stayed off that leg on each attack. Luckily for them, the battle was not long lived. Naraku obviously wasn't planning on them joining forces. He was defeated, the miasma disappeared, the Saimyoushou were gone, only his clothes and the shining near-complete Shikon no Tama. 

Sesshoumaru-sama came and stood next to me for a moment, before turning to Inuyasha. "The wench is dead," He declared emotionlessly. 

"N-no, she can't be!! Do something!! Y-you're Tenseiga! You can revive her!" Inuyasha exclaimed, anxiety evident all over his face. He leaned heavily on his fang-shaped sword, his breath coming in uneven gasps. 

Sesshoumaru-sama glanced at him and swiped his sword near me, but I wasn't dead. There were no demons taking my soul. Inuyasha waited, nothing happened and I still reeked of death. Sesshoumaru-picked me up, my blood dripping onto the ground, luckily, Inuyasha was too devastated to notice the obvious slow in my blood loss and the signs of healing or the fact that the blood dripping onto the ground didn't smell like the human's at all. "Wh-Where the hell are you taking Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. 

"You seem to have tendencies to stay too long in the company of the dead," he stated in reply as he flew off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived at Sesshoumaru-sama's castle within minutes. "Get up," he commanded.

I stood as normally as I could, ignoring the crushing pain in my stomach. Sesshoumaru-sama obviously wasn't one to take great notice in another's pain. I reverted to my true form and pushed aside the scent of death and brought forth my own scent. 

"I suppose Naraku's appearance wasn't too harmful. Go now, erase his memories of her, it'll do him no good to wallow over the death of a mere human."

I bowed stiffly; the throbbing pain started fresh again as more blood leaked through. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," I replied, taking off. 

That had gone well, erasing Inuyasha's memory was no trouble either. I took off again, promising to return, I had business to attend to. 

I had been gone for longer than I had expected. But when I did return guess what had come to greet me. The human. She was back, and the spell had weakened. 

*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~* 

Gingira smiled. Simple problem, simple solution. Kill the human wench and everything will go back to normal. I will even reach the status of gingitsune! I flexed my claws. 'However,' I thought angrily. 'Inuyasha seems to be getting closer to her. This may cause a few problems. Oh well, I'll just have to find a more subtle way to get rid of her soon, ne? What a fool I was to worry, Sesshoumaru-sama will never find out.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: ookies, yea I obviously wasn't able to upload this for some bizarre reason! I mean, I tried, I previewed, only the author's note appeared -_-;; o well, that gave me a lil more time to edit the chappie!! ^^;;

yea chappie was kinda short for the huge wait but im suuuuuuuuuper sorry!!!!! _ I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this fic!!! also, guess what day it is tomorrow? (sept. 30 I mean) IT'S MY B-DAY!!! ^_______^ yup!! Dats y I got this chappie out!!! *passes out pieces of chocolate cake* enjoy!!! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^________^ arigatou!!! 


End file.
